Stay On Top
by ianna28
Summary: SEQUEL to Always On Top. It's summer time and not only are kids out of school, but the villains are restless, too. The Avengers are perplexed by all the activity, but are they missing something bigger? How deep do the 'trouble' genes of Tony Stark flow? And on top of that an Avengers wedding to plan. Maybe. FrostIron, slash, Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I like making sequels and series. And I had a lot od fun making this first chapter. Now we get to see how the Tony Stark genes for finding trouble are dominant. :D**

**/Edit: I make have forgotten to say how old everyone is. This take place seven years after Always on Top, so Leo is seven going on 8. Bruce and Katherine have been dating for 8 years.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Katherine walked into the room looking through some papers and stopped when she heard some shushed giggles. Looking up over her glasses she saw the seven year old Leo sitting in his chair, and the sheets pulled up over some lumps on the med bay bed. Leo looked at her, looked over to the bed, then back to her.

"Well, Leo, it seems that your sisters have decided to not join us," she started and pulled over the rolly chair that Tony would always steal. "I suppose that means you get their share of the suckers too."

"Do I get Dad's sucker too?" He liked where this was going.

"If they fail to show up for an appointment I can not just let it go to waist," she smirked when the wiggling under the blanket started again. "Of course I could just treat you to a sundae if everything go es well. With cherries on it, of course."

"We're here!" Twin voices chimed under the sheets.

"Traitors," was the mumbled response. Kat rolled over and pulled the sheets down revealing Tony in the middle of two brown haired four year old girls. "For the record, I still want my sucker."

"This isn't even your appointment, Tony," Kat looked at him as the girls sat up. "Get pregnant again and then I'll be your doctor."

Tony scrunched up his face. "And risk having more monsters like these three? I don't- Gah!" He was suddenly tackled by three bodies, Leo joining much to the girls delight.

Katherine chuckled an leaned back, opening the folder she had again. She didn't really need the information inside, but she liked to have it there to show Tony proof that he was wrong when he made assumptions.

Katherine flipped past the first page, dedicated almost entirely to the full names of the three kids. When she had recorded the names she had a good five minute staring contest with the two fathers. Leo Anthony Stark, also known as Leo Lokison. Antoinette Rose Stark, also known as Antoinette Lokidottir, the older of the twins, and her sister Zoe Noelle Stark, also known as Zoe Lokidottir. Tony claimed that since he had taken Loki to France for their anniversary the girls should have French names.

Tony managed to kick Leo off the bed and grab Tonya in his arms while still trying to slide away from Zoe. "You're all monkeys!" Zoe giggled when she tried to wrap her arms around Tony's neck when he slid off the bed. She face planted into the bed and Tony started to cackle. Tonya wiggled from his arms and attached herself to his leg. Zoe quickly jumped, attaching to his other leg.

"We gotcha!" The girls declared in unison. Tony looked down at the girls. They looked more like Tony, which he was thrilled about, with Loki's green eyes, and soon to be height. Tony wasn't looking forward to the day that the girls grew taller than their older brother, Leo would not be happy about it.

Leo shook his head a little as he pushed himself up from the floor. "Why couldn't you make me a twin?" He looked at Tony. "I never had the advantage they have at keeping you in one place."

"Please," Tony grinned. "Your Dad can't even keep me in one place." The girls shrieked with laughter when Tony tried to shake them off his legs. They all became aware of a tapping and looked over to see Katherine standing by the bed, tapping her pen against the end of it. "I think we're ready for out appointment Doctor."

Kat rolled her eyes a little. She started to talk but Leo instantly tuned her out when he looked at her hands and his eyes widened a little. It was no secret that the kids were smart, their parents a veritable cornucopia of knowledge from two realms. They would give Tony a run for his money for his record of graduating MIT at 17. Tonya and Zoe were both already in the first grade, while Leo had jumped to the fifth grade and was poised to be one of the youngest in middle school after summer.

So it was no wonder t hat Leo knew what it meant when he saw Kat's hands. Kat had set down the folder and was trying to pick one of the girls off of Tony's leg when Leo called out. "Dad!"

Kat jumped a little and looked over at Leo and Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?" Katherine shrieked when Loki appeared mere inches in front of her. Her knees hit the side of the bed and fell back on it, getting tangled in the sheets and flipped over the other side landing with a thud on her side. She was huffed and tossed the sheets away from her face and looked up to see five faces peering down at her from over the bed.

"Do you Have to do that?" She pointed a glare at Loki who only smirked.

"I was summoned by my son, that just happened to be the most convenient spot available." Loki explained.

"There's a ring on finger," Leo looked at Loki, the turned to Tony. "Her left hand."

Kat turned and tried to pull herself under the bed head first but yelped when her ankle was grabbed. Tony had jumped over the bed and was leaning down, smirking when she was pulled back out. "Dear, dear Kat, was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"No," Katherine answered steadily, crossed her arms over her chest, still on the floor.

"It couldn't possibly be-," Tony stopped and motioned up to the twins.

"Aunt Kat and Uncle Bruce, sitting in a tree," the girls started chanting. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Even Loki was grinning, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Emphasis on the marriage part," he commented. "I do believe that there shall be a second Dr Banner in the building soon."

"JARVIS, where is Uncle Bruce?" Tony asked standing up, putting out a hand to Katherine, who stubbornly took it.

"He is in his room, sir," the AI responded. "He had a miscalculation with an experiment and had to change his clothes. Shall I call him down?"

"No, no," Tony shook his head, not letting goo of Kat's hand. "We'll go up and meet him. Field trip kids!" The girls jumped off the bed as Leo slid off and they all ran for the door.

"I am starting to regret ever taking this job," Katherine muttered as Tony kept her from running away. All six people gathered in the elevator, the two grown men flanking the doctor as it brought them up to Bruce and Katherine's level. When the doors opened then saw Bruce walking down the hall, adjusting his shirt a little. He looked up and stopped when the Stark brood came out.

Tony held up Kat's left hand and Bruce turned around headed back towards the door. "Oh no you don't, Banner," Tony called and Bruce reluctantly stopped. Leo let out a quiet cackle and Loki was secretly proud. "When were you going to tell us that you were going to make a honest woman out of Aunt Kat?"

"Well, hopefully two hours before the wedding," Bruce turned around. "I argued for 20 minutes before, but Katherine thought we should be fair."

"I'm wounded Uncle Bruce," Tony put a hand above his arc reactor. "That you wouldn't tell the parents of your Godchildren that you were going to get married. Right here, Bruce, right here."

"They probably haven't told anyone else," Loki commented. "The only one who wouldn't act much like us would be Steve."

"And Uncle Steve can't keep a secret if his life depended on it," Leo threw in.

Bruce walked through the family and wrapped an arm around Kat's waist, dragging her away. "We're going down the lab, and locking the door. Goodbye," they disappeared into the elevator.

There was a moment of silence. "We'll tell Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint!" The girls announced running for the stairs.

"I'll tell Steve," Tony grinned.

"I shall endeavor to tell my brother. He is in Asgard, would you like to come Leo?" Leo nodded enthusiastically and took Loki's hand.

"This is going to be fun," Leo cackled again, and this time Loki grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter will have some meat to it. This was almost like a second intro chapter. I'm going to have fun with this story.**

**I make have forgotten to say how old everyone is. This take place seven years after Always on Top, so Leo is seven going on 8. Bruce and Katherine have been dating for 8 years.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Leo pulled himself up on the couch between Frigga and Thor as Loki walked into the room. "This is an unexpected visit," Frigga smiled as she pulled Leo into a hug.

"We have some news for Uncle Thor," Leo claimed as he settled against his grandmother. Loki settled into the chair across from his family.

"It would seem that Dr Banner and Dr Innogen are betrothed," Loki said calmly. Thor's eyes lit up and he stood from his seat, throwing his arms out.

"This great news brother! A celebration is needed for this news!" Loki smirked a little, and nodded his ascent. He wasn't going to tell Thor that they had tried hard to keep it hidden.

"This is indeed joyful news," Frigga smiled. "Why don't you bring them to Asgard for a proper celebration of their upcoming vows." Loki's smirk got wider as Thor got excited.

"Yes, I shall go about making the preparations," Thor announced.

"Can I help?" Leo perked up.

"Of course my nephew!" Thor grinned and pulled Leo up, settling a hand on his shoulder. "We depart at once. Brother," Thor looked at Loki and he raised his head a little. "Be sure to bring our friends on the morrow."

"Of course Thor," Loki nodded. "Behave for your Uncle and Grandparents, Leo," Loki called out as the two left the room. He looked over and saw that Frigga was watching him.

"You are as calm as a feline, my son, much as you are when you are planning something," she smirked a little and watched as Loki shifted in the chair smoothly.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're referring, too," Loki gave her a genuine smile. "I would not dream of interfering with Thor's plans for a celebration. In all honesty that is probably what my partner is planning himself back on Midgard." Frigga rolled her eyes lightly. Loki got up and kissed her cheek. "Rest assured Mother, it shall be a fine feast with no slights from my hands." He chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

"Bwuahahaha!" Tony leaned back in his chair when Loki told him of Thor's plans. "This is better than any plan I could have come up with!" Loki smirked a little.

"How did the others take the news?" Loki asked as Tony wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Steve is probably planning a wedding shower as we speak, and the twins have informed me that our little assassins contained their laughter until they left the room. Overall, everyone's happy for them."

"Well, not we have precious few hours to come up with an excuse to get Banner and Innogen from the lab." Loki mentioned and Tony sobered up a little.

"Good point. I could just tell them we're taking them out to dinner, just for an honest celebration." Tony shrugged a little and laced his hands together behind his head. "Please tell me you're going to put Bruce in something leather and green?" Loki smiled and Tony grinned. "Oh, this is going to be a fantastic night. I'll go tell the others."

* * *

Bruce and Kat had been stuck in the middle of the group as they were forced to follow up to the penthouse. "I don't see why we had to go up, to go out," Bruce commented.

"And where is Leo?" Kat looked around. Tonya and Zoe just looked up at her and grinned sending a shiver down her spine.

"He's with Thor," Tony told them. "We're going to meet them." He turned to look at Bruce and Kat. "Great outfits, really, but not good enough for where we're going."

"Tony," Bruce groaned a little.

"It's no where too fancy," Tony reassured him. "It's just somewhere extremely lavish," Tony said as Loki had started changing outfits. His own clothes changed to his Asgardian clothes and Bruce eyed him cryptically. "Don't have to worry about the press finding us." He grinned as they all felt the tingle of Loki's magic.

Katherine gripped Bruce's arm tightly as first her outfit changed to something purple, (she was going to hit Loki for putting her in a corset) and then when teleported them. She had never traveled with him before and now she knew why. Bruce had put a hand on hers and she slowly opened her eyes when the tingling stopped.

"Friends!" Thor's voice boomed. They looked over and saw Thor standing with Leo in front of a table laden with foods and drinks.

"Oh my god," Katherine breathed, looking around. Bruce was rubbing the spot between his eyes, wanting to kill Loki and Tony. Thor came over and pulled Bruce and Kat into hug.

"This is to celebrate your great news!" Thor grinned as Leo slunk over to his family, Loki settling his hands on his sons shoulders.

"Uh, thanks," Bruce smiled a little when Thor let them go. "You really, really, didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure," Thor grinned and led them over to the table, the others following behind them. Kat squeaked a little as she sat down next to Bruce.

"You just had to be an Avenger," Katherine whispered to Bruce. Bruce took her hand in his to try and calm her down.

Half way through the meal it looked like Bruce and Kat had managed to relax a little. Loki and Tony watched them closely. "I think that my mother might make an appearance soon," Loki told Tony who popped a small fruit in his mouth. "How uncomfortable would that make them?"

"You are aware that we're going to pay for this later, right?" Tony answered, still grinning at the thought though.

"Painfully aware."

"Why do I love you again?" Tony asked himself. "It can't be because you're a hero like us, because this is clearly evil."

"It is no where near evil," Loki turned to looked at Tony. "This is just having a little fun." Tony rolled his eyes with a smile.

"And being a bad influence for our children," Tony commented and Loki snorted.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki took Tony's wrist, taking the fruit from his hand with his teeth. "Our children are outstanding citizens, of both realms." He grinned as Tony raised both his eyebrows. "Exemplary, even." He chuckled a little when Tony pinched his side. "I see that you disagree. We shall have to settle this later tonight. In our room."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, but I know what's going to happen in the middle of the story already, and it's kind of heartbreaking for me. But this chapter isn't!**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Two months after the awkward Asgardian feast, Bruce had finally let Tony come back to his lab so they could continue their joint projects.

"Directory Fury is on the line," JARVIS announced and Bruce sighed lightly.

"Tell him I'm busy, or something," Tony replied automatically.

"It's actually for Dr Banner." Tony looked at Bruce who blinked. "He insists that it's important."

"I'm sure he's already listening in," Tony muttered.

"Stark, Dr Banner," A screen popped up between the men and they saw Fury. "It seems some congratulations are in order on impending nuptials." Banner slipped his glasses off and turned away from his whiteboard.

"They might be," Banner said cautiously. "We don't want to be taken out to dinner again. We won't be falling for that again." Tony started to chuckle.

"No, I'm here to inform you that your news has reached the ear of the press on its own," Fury told them. Banner sighed a little then shrugged slightly.

"It was only a matter of time, but I'm assuming that's not why you called," Bruce met Fury's eye on the screen.

"Please tell me that you're going to try and intervene in their relationship again," Tony leaned on the table. "I wanna see if Katherine can cause as much damage as Jolly Green did."

Fury growled, but for the most part, ignored Tony. It took great will power. "There's been some talking, and there's a general acceptance of the engagement."

"Well, I'm glad that I can do something for my personal life that won't get rejected," Banner dead panned.

"Why did you really call Fury?" Tony asked, getting bored quickly.

"It's been mulled over, and voiced that it would be a good idea to make this wedding a bit of a public affair," Fury said easily. Tony coughed a little as Bruce's eye twitched. "Since Stark, of course, had to do his own thing, they want a little better press with the Avengers. Especially showing that they're just like everyone else, for the most part."

"Who's like everyone else?" Katherine walked into the lab with a tray of food and drinks for the two men.

"Dr Innogen," Fury nodded his head in greeting and Tony suddenly grinned. "I was just telling Dr Banner that the plan is make the wedding-"

"No," Katherine stopped him. "This is not a SHIELD wedding, this is not an Avengers wedding." She put the tray down on the desk. "This is a Banner and Innogen wedding, and it will be private."

"To be fair, nothing the Avengers do is really all that private." Fury argued, keeping his voice level. "It's already gotten to the press that you two are engaged."

"And that's about all their going to get," she replied tightly. "I am not part of your organization, Director Fury. I am-" Bruce walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her around as he started to speaking to her quietly.

"Are you guys angry that you could plan a Toki wedding?" Tony leaned his head in his hands and looked at Fury's picture.

"From what I understand, you are not on top," Fury retaliated and Tony blinked a little.

"Tell me, are two spies allowed to get married? Because I think Clint and Natasha went and eloped in Vegas one day," Tony shot back. He could do this with Fury all day.

Kat huffed a little through her nose and let out a little growl and both men turned their attention back to the couple. "SHIELD will handle the press," Bruce said, looking over his shoulder to Fury. "But this is still our wedding."

"I'll work out some details," Fury said before the screen disappeared.

"That seems to have gone well," Tony commented, taking a glass of water from the tray. Kat directed a glare at him and he leaned back a little. Bruce press a kiss to her temple before letting go of her. She let out a sigh and nodded before leaving the lab. Tony watched as Bruce walked back, taking another drink of his water.

"She's going to meet with her mother to talk wedding stuff," he said and pushed his glasses back on. "I told her to bring her back to the Tower if she wants."

"Liv is always welcome here," Tony grinned. They had all met Katherine's mother, Liv, when they intended to crash Bruce's date. They were unaware that this was one of the rare meeting the parents date. Liv and Loki instantly took to each other after mentioned that her name was actually derived from and Old Norse name (and someone he knew) that meant 'protection'.

"Funnily enough she said that Loki was going to meet them for lunch," he looked at Tony who blinked.

"This could start getting weird." Bruce chuckled a little and turned back to his white board.

* * *

Loki took a drink of his water as he read his book in the restaurant. "Loki," he glanced up when he heard his name and smiled a little. He saw Katherine and a woman with blonde hair, as tall as Katherine, who carried herself well. He closed his book and it vanished in his hand as he stood up and took the woman's hand, pressing her knuckles to his mouth.

"Liv, always a pleasure to see you," he smiled and pulled out her chair with one hand, and pulled out Kat's chair with the other before sitting down himself.

"Somehow you bring a light to the events of the day," Liv responded. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked between her and Katherine.

"Hmm, I sense anger, and it's not directed at me." A waiter came over with a pitcher of water a bottle of wine that Loki had ordered earlier. "It's a familiar anger, so I'm assuming that one of you has had a run in with Fury."

"How'd you know?" Katherine asked accepting the wine gratefully.

"I've had many personal run ins with the man myself, none of them enjoyable." Katherine snorted a little. "Although I did see the papers this morning. Should I welcome you into the fold?"

"We don't see you in the news very often anymore," Liv said looking over the menu, and Loki smirked a little.

"They tend to give you a little more privacy when their glass in the studios and printing rooms break every other day." Loki leaned on the arm of the chair, somehow making it almost look like a throne with his natural grace and fluidity.

"And to think that you almost killed me seven years ago," Kat chuckled a little.

"I have seen a few of the upsides to letting you live." Loki took a drink of his wine. "Dare I ask what Fury wanted to discuss? I was thankfully away from the Tower."

"He wants to turn the wedding into a media spectacle." Kat tried not to growled out.

"Tony would have tried to turn into a spectacle without Fury's help," Loki commented. "But not in a public way I feel. I like to assume that there were a few others backing his decision." He briefly thought of the council.

"Said it would give the Avengers and SHIELD good press." Kat took a larger drink of the wine.

"I would assume because it wouldn't look exactly fantastic to make a public display of a hero and former villain," Live filled in.

"Mmm," Loki hummed a little. "I wouldn't exactly say former," he corrected. "I just enjoy seeing this world in one piece for the time being," he smiled showing a few teeth.

"I find it weird that I believe him, but still feel comfortable around him," Liv looked at her daughter. "He's almost too charming to fear."

"It's been ten years since I was exiled to Midgard," Loki stated almost conversationally. "I suppose I have mellowed a little. I'm still a Prince though, so I believe that being charming is in my nature."

"But not humble?" Liv raised an eyebrow and Loki smiled at her.

"You are among my favourite mortals on Midgard, Liv."

Liv jumped a little when her phone went off. She grabbed it and looked at the display. "I'll be right back." She answered the phone walking over to the bathroom."

"I'd like you ask you something," Kat leaned forward on the table and Loki raised an eyebrow. "It's almost like a favour."

"I'm intrigued," Loki leaned forward a little.

"I want my mom to be walking down the aisle with me, but I'm sure if Fury has his way the press will have something to say about not having a father figure do it," Katherine didn't look uncomfortable with this.

"I don't think you're about to ask me to walk you down the aisle," Loki predicted.

"No, I want you to walk down the aisle with her, right before me," Kat told him. "She likes you, and I think considers you a friend, something she hasn't had much of being a single mother."

"So you want me to decline your fiance when he asks me to part of the wedding party?" Loki smirked a little. "Hmm, yes that sounds like something I can do. If only for the added pleasure of having Tony and Banner wondering why I said no." Kat snorted and smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"So, Loki," Liv came back to the table, "will you be joining us for the rest of the day?"

"I may accompany lovely women as yourselves for a little while," he smiled as he took another sip of his wine.

* * *

"Of course, had I known that you would drag me to go garment shopping," Loki murmured sitting in the chair across from the dressing rooms, resting his head on a fist.

"Clothes are an integral part to a wedding," Kat replied as she walked out with some rejected outfits.

"This process does not seem to be going very well," Loki remarked. "That is the third batch of rejected clothes you have brought out."

"They're not all mine," she responded quickly. "Some of them are from mom."

"I'm looking for something far more important than what to wear to get out of a stuffy wedding dress!" Liv called from her dressing room. She eventually emerged in her regular clothes, holding onto some rejects. "I'm actually looking for my outfit to wear to the wedding."

Loki watched them both then sighed and sat up a little. "If what I'm about to do ever gets back to Tony, or anyone else at the Tower, there will be divine retribution." He motioned for Katherine to get stand by Liv.

"What are you-" Loki held up a hand and Kat stopped talking. He studied them both then waved a couple glowing fingers. Liv was suddenly in a knee length dress with a square neck line, a belt cinching the dress at the waist. Loki squinted his eyes a little then flicked his fingers a little and the top became sleeves and a fitted blazer appeared over it. He turned to look at Kat, who was now standing in a floor length white dress with purple beading around the top, waist, and bottom, made from free flowing fabric.

"Hmm, yes, I think that will suit your purposes quite well." Loki leaned back in the chair, resuming his bored look.

"How do you know so much about clothing?" Kat asked as they both inspected the outfits.

"There were many a bored year in Asgard," Loki responded. "There was a period of time, when I was much younger, that I spent a lot of time with my mother. There are things that I know about that I will never let anyone know." They caught the veiled threat. "Now, if those are your liking," he waved his hand a little and they appeared int heir regular outfits. "No need to pay for what did not come from this store."

Kat and Liv looked at each other for several moments as Loki stood up. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. "Loki," Liv turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow in return. "If Kat is unable to find a suitable wedding dress that she can decided on, which I'm sure she won't-"

"I will be drawing up a contract for the amount of favours that shall be owed unto me," Loki said looking at the two women. "It shall be a heavily sealed contract, complete with my own spells, and an understanding of silence on where the dress came from. It will not be a choice of whether or not you choose to tell someone, but that your tongue will not move if that is your purpose."

There were several seconds of silence. "So you'd consider it?" Kat asked and Loki sighed, before nodding once.

"Why can I not inspire fear in the souls of mortals anymore?" Loki muttered as the women collected their purses and started to walk out with him. "I used to be feared on this realm, I rained destruction upon these very streets."

"And then you met Tony Stark, and you two had kids together and you grew to be almost domestic," Kat supplied.

"Actually, that is only partly true," Loki pointed out. He knew a lot of people didn't know the whole story, or much of anything beyond the fact that New York had been invaded. "I had a very painful encounter with the green one that you'll be wedding. That is a very important factor into my failed attempt of domination."

Katherine smirked and looked up at Loki. "Mortals," he grumbled under his breath. He felt something prickle on the back of his neck and he stopped, stopping Kat and Liv with him. There were people talking loudly and when they looked they noticed that the workers and few customers were looking out the door and windows.

"Stay here," he moved through the crowd and pushed past the people at the door. When he stepped onto the street he saw some shadows moving across the ground, rising up into dark figures.

"Loki!" He turned and saw Iron Man land in front of him. "Funny seeing you here," his face plate lifted. "How did you know to come here?"

"I didn't," Loki motioned back towards the store. "Katherine and Liv are in there." Tony leaned his head a little and saw what kind of store it was. "Not a word." Tony smirked then ducked a little when Loki threw a spell at a dark figure behind Tony. "You should focus on the battle instead of where I was. I shall stay in this area."

"Someone has new friends," Tony smirked and the face plate went back down as his repulsors powered on. "I'm proud of you, dear."

"Try not to get killed, darling," Loki bit back. "Hela laughter is far more piercing than mine is." He could imagine that Tony scowled before he flew off.

Loki felt something familiar with the enemies but couldn't place it. He noticed that there weren't many of the figures, and the smattering of Avengers down the block were easily handling the threat. He wondered what had everyone in a tizzy when something wrapped around his upper arm suddenly. He felt a couple of pricks on his arm as he snarled and grabbed the hand, throwing the figure down.

Loki looked at his arm and noticed that that his shirt and jacket were ripped. "Loki!" He heard Kat call out and he turned to the front to see the dark figure getting back up. But it wasn't like a shadow anymore. It seemed to blur as if moving too fast and it started to change. When it stood up Loki was looking at a duplicate of himself, only with black eyes instead of his vibrant green.

"Intriguing."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter, although I'm not sure if everyone will get the last one. I know for me at least, has been acting kind of wonky, and a few stories and chapter have been reading as not existing. So here's to hoping. Also, I like Liv.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Loki ducked at a punch thrown his way. He threw a spell at it's feet and the Loki copy was thrown backwards. He walked over and crouched down, grabbing the copy neck and holding him down, turning him slightly with his hand to study the creature.

"What are you? Obviously a shapeshifter," Loki muttered. He hadn't expected the copy to answer, he'd yet to hear any kind of sound from it. "One designed for that purpose, not of the same skill as myself." He snarled when the copy grabbed his wrist, it's touch starting to burn his skin. Loki's hand and wrist started to turn blue and the shifter's own hand started to turn black again. Glaring, Loki sent a spell of ice through the shifter and it lost it's density, turning back into a shadow on the ground. Loki growled and froze the shadow, watching it melt with the ice, creating a sticky substance on the ground.

Loki stood up frowning and walked back over to stay in front of the shop, hearing the women inside twitter about the Avengers. He was going to have to talk to Tony about being called an Avenger again.

He looked up several minutes later when he saw Tony coming down towards them, the repulsors in his feet sputtering on and off. He missed the last few feet and dropped to the ground, almost falling over. "Well, you look like you survived," Tony took his helmet off that looked slightly crushed.

"Better than your suit apparently." Loki looked it up and down. "Did you notice anything strange about this enemy?"

"The fact that they can shape shift," Tony hissed out. "Yeah, noticed that. At least they didn't cause too much damage to the city, just a few dented cars and broken windows." Loki hummed a little in thought. "Although, I did get a weird sense of deja vu," Tony voice and Loki looked at him.

"I thought it was just me," Loki commented as the people in the store started to come out. "I'll take Kat and Liv back to the mansion," he said moving away quickly so most of the people could give their attentions to Tony.

"Don't like getting the praise?" Liv raised an eyebrow as he left the crowd.

"I will once again bring fire and destruction to this planet," Loki commented placing a hand on each of their arms. "When that time comes, I want you to remember how you mocked me so." Kat smirked as they disappeared.

* * *

Loki, Tony and Liv sat in the penthouse, a screen in front of them, as Loki worked on his clothing contract. Unfortunately Liv had let it 'slip' while Tony was listening that Loki was going to conjure up some clothes that were needed for the wedding. Loki had promised punishment to Tony later when "respectable company" wasn't around.

"And she does this every time the Avengers are called out?" Liv glanced over at the two men.

"If she's around," Tony nodded, pouring a couple drinks, two water and one scotch. "Sometimes she's at a clinic or taken the kids away if the fighting gets too close."

They were watching one of the security feeds on the roof. Tony was always the first to return since he didn't need to wait for the jet to come and pick him up, or walk back to the mansion or Tower. Katherine was sitting on the roof, her legs crossed, elbows on her knees, and head in her hands. Her head perked up a little when they all felt the familiar ground shaking of the Hulk running.

"I had to uninstall most ground sensors around the mansion," Tony muttered. "And re-calibrate building sensors, and install metal bars so he'd stop punching holes into the sides of my mansion."

"And you did it all with a smile on your face," Loki commented, filling up a third page to the contract. Tony walked back over and slid the water over to Loki, watching as it almost tipped over on the papers. Loki put out a hand without looking and the glass righted itself. Tony handed the other water to Liv and took a drink of his scotch. "Ah, here's the best part."

They looked to the screen, (even Loki lifted his eyes up) and saw that Katherine had pushed herself up as a big green hand came over the side of the building. She let out a squeal as she leaped up and the other hand caught her waist, lifting her up until she was half sitting in his hand, wrapping her arms as far as s he could around his neck. Liv blinked a little as she watched.

"Let me tell you, she has done wonders to, and for, Bruce," Tony commented on the scene. "The man probably had the most inner turmoil out of the whole group, but then your sweet little ray of sunshine came along, and called him," Tony pointed to the Hulk, "a person."

"Well, she always was taking leaps of faith, as I called them," Liv said with a smile on her face. She got two curious looks. "If she had an idea, and she wanted to do it, by gum, she was going to do it. I started calling these ideas Leaps of Faith, because she didn't know if it would work out, but there was an adventure in trying, and she wanted it."

Kat had pulled herself up a little and was looking at a couple scratches and cut on his back. Bruce had started to calm down and she let go of Him, grabbing at the pants before they fell off. They made that mistake once before and Tony and Clint were laughing for a month. Bruce placed a kiss on her nose and she wrinkled it up a little, smiling.

The screen disappeared and Tony took another sip of his drink, trying to peer over Loki's shoulder. "They'll be here in a minute. He'll just get changed in the elevator and- You don't have a problem with me telling you that your daughter is going to be in an elevator with a naked man who sometimes turn green, do you?" Tony asked because he thought it was polite, he didn't actually care. He thought it might be funny if she wasn't.

"That's like asking if I'm under the delusion that they've never had sex in the eight years they've been dating. Loki snorted, smiling. "I'm a single, unmarried, mother, Tony."

"One I wish I had," Tony leaned back in his chair. "You probably could have given me some Very interesting tips when I lost my virginity."

"You wouldn't have been a playboy," she countered as the elevator opened, Bruce shrugging on a jacket.

"Here's the happy couple!" Tony held out his unladen arm. "So very cute, barf worthy cuteness in fact."

"Don't make me take the cameras out again, Tony," Bruce commented calmly. He walked over and kissed Liv's cheek in greeting. "How are you Liv?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," she smiled at him. "Being entertained by these two Gods." Tony grinned and Loki dropped his head in a groan.

"I thought we had discussed this," Loki sighed out. "He is not to be referred to as a god."

"But I am!" Tony pointed at his lover.

"You are a Demi-God, there is a difference."

"Still a God though." Tony put his feet up on the table, next to Loki's papers. The raven-haired god pushed his feet and Tony tipped back, crashing to the floor. "Saved the scotch!" He held up the glass, even as he groaned in pain.

"I can tell that you've at least had a good time here," Bruce smiled softly at his future mother-in-law. "You didn't get caught in the slight chaos-"

"That was not chaos," Loki interrupted.

"-that happened outside today?" Bruce ignored him.

"Oh no," Liv shook her head. "The ever so gracious Loki protected us." She grinned wickedly as Loki's head shot up.

"Mocking," Loki pointed dangerously with his feather quill. "I will not forget these sleights when I bring about Ragnarok."

"I trust that I'll be long gone by the time Tony pisses you off enough," Liv leaned back a little and Kat started to laugh in Bruce's shoulder.

"You fit in around here like a designer glove," Tony told the woman as he managed to get up without spilling his drink. "One that I would pay a good sum of money to have."

"I'm afraid that you're already a claimed man, Mr Stark." Kat stopped laughing and looked at her mother.

"What are you working on, Loki?" Bruce quickly changed the topic, but wished he hadn't when he saw the glare Loki shot him.

"Meet your wedding designer!" Tony claimed, stepping away from Loki's reach.

"You are also getting added to the exceptions page," Loki muttered. Bruce just raised an eyebrow and looked at Katherine.

"It may or may not have come up when we were trying to find outfits for the wedding," Kat said, shrugging a little.

"Loki went clothing shopping with you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I thought he had just showed up to help at the shop."

"Oh no, he went with us," Kat smiled a little. "He has a great eye for clothes." They could see Loki pressing his lips together, lips thin and turning white.

"I am drawing up a contract that will prevent this from ever being talked about to everyone else," Loki said slowly. "You will also be signing it, Dr Banner."

"What did I do?" Bruce's eyebrows rose in shock.

"I do not leave any loose ties," Loki grumbled, turning over another page to start a new one.

"I have been forbidden from leaving until I have signed it," Liv told the couple.

"I don't know why you don't just take my offer up on having your own room here, or at the Tower," Tony told her, sitting down next to her, on the opposite side of Loki. "You could have you're own floor, you're own wing."

"I'd like to keep a few things in my life normal, Tony," she tutted her tongue a little. "Like it used to be before you showed up six years ago." Tony pouted a little. "Anthony Stark, don't you pout, you're only thirteen years younger than I am."

Tony's eyes widened dramatically. "It is a sin in this household to speak of my age." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

* * *

Later that night Tony had pulled himself closer to Loki in bed, tucking his head under Loki's chin. Loki's eyes opened. "Do you design the kids clothes too?" There was a satisfying thud as Tony hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm having more fun this time around with Loki banter with just about anyone. Tens years of living with mortals will do things to a person, espcially a somewhat cynical person. :D**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

A week after being silenced about Loki's clothing hobby, Katherine was going over a list of patients while Bruce was going through a list of his own, mostly formulas. "Special delivery," Tony walked into the lab and they both looked up. "It has Kat's name on it first, so I'll give it to her." He flopped a rather thick folder down on the desk and they both blinked. There was a SHIELD symbol on the front.

Kat started to open it, browsing through the papers as Tony wandered over to look at Bruce's computer screen. "That the idea for the new freeze blaster?" They learned of how Loki had taken out the shifters and had decided to put some thought into the freezing idea. It could work on several enemies.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded. "I can send you the plans for it soon, then you can start working on a way to contain the cold." He pointed to a couple line of an equation. "We just gotta make sure that the cold doesn't end up tempering the containers or we'll be stuck with brittle time bombs."

"Not to mention it could reek havoc with my suit if I try to add that into the hand repulsors," Tony said as he glanced over the rest of Bruce's work. "We could make this work though. I might even be able to work it into Clint's arrows. Best to keep it away from the kids though."

"Speaking of, where are they today?" Bruce looked over at Tony. "I thought it was a little quiet around the mansion today."

"Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha offered to take them a carnival that was just outside Manhattan," Tony replied. "I figure they'll be back around dinner time."

"You've got trackers on them don't you?" Bruce asked. Tony reached out and brought a small screen closer to them with a map of New York on it. It zoomed in to show five blinking dots."

"I have it follow me around," Tony looked at Bruce and shrugged.

"No one can blame you of never knowing where your kids are," Bruce snorted a little. "Do they-" They both stopped and looked up when Katherine's chair tipped over as she shoved it out, standing up. She turned around and headed back towards the corner of the lab.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked curiously as she entered one of the corner rooms. He thought that Bruce was using them as his personal testing rooms.

"I gave her that room for when she gets bored. She wanted to start learning a bit of chemistry so I gave some harmless substances." Bruce explained as the door slammed shut. "She goes in there to blow off some steam sometimes."

Tony reached over and brought the folder she had been looking through closer, noticing that she had only gotten about half way through everything. Skimming his eyes down the page he stopped when he saw what had probably set off the Doctor.

"Hey, when's the wedding?" Tony asked curiously.

"We're still grappling with dates," Bruce replied and he pulled off his glasses. "She says that there has to be enough time between sending out save the dates and invitations. I trust her judgement."

"Uh huh," Tony flipped back a page or two. "So probably the absolute soonest you'd have the wedding would be in like four months or something. Gotta give everyone the proper response time, probably wouldn't be a very big wedding though, right?"

"Considering a lot of the people we know are in different countries, no," Bruce shook his head. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, Brucey Bruce," Tony smacked his lips a little. "I'd be worried about if your fiance is trying to figure out how to make a bomb in there." He took one of the papers and pushed it over to Bruce. "Someone at SHIELD was not taking you seriously, and I think they've taken over your wedding."

_Press Release: To go out April 12th, 2020_  
_Detailing the date of the wedding - August 8th, 2020_  
_Location has yet to be decided_  
_Invitations to be sent out within the fortnight _("Who uses terms like fortnight anymore?")  
_Reception to be private, by invitation only_  
_Ceremony open with limited seating dependent on location_

"Son of a bitch," Bruce rubbed his face with his hands. He pushed his chair back and walked over to the room as Tony started looking through the other pages. It looked like those above Fury were pulling the strings now. He noticed a footnote stating that Director Nick Fury was no longer to be consulted regarding the event. Seemed the man had a little more sense than he thought, or he just feared what an angry bride would do to him.

Tony could hear some light thumps coming from the room and Bruce was leaning against the door. "She's got a stress ball that she bounces against the wall," he explained. Tony just nodded and turned back to the papers. He could only guess at how angry Katherine was. She was having what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life being taken away from her, and all for a publicity stunt.

Tony was used to be in the public eye, but even he would have wanted something like this to be a private affair, releasing what information he wanted after the wedding. Tony vaguely wondered if this was also an attempt to show that others than Nick Fury were watching them, and wanted to prove that they had some kind of control. Tony frowned at that thought.

He hit the floor and covered his head when an explosion rocked the room. His eyes widened and he looked over to the corner. Bruce was on his back, blinking, but not hurt and the door had swung open. "I thought you said there was nothing volatile in there?" Tony yelled as he ran over.

"I said it was harmless," Bruce called out as he ran int he room first. "Kather- Oh." Tony blinked when he heard Bruce's voice, but couldn't see him through some of the smoke of the room. The couple had started to talk in quieter voices and Tony couldn't make out the conversation. Tony watched as a small rubber ball rolled out of the room, leaving a trail of green across the floor.

"Hey Tony? Do us a favour, would ya?" He saw Bruce's head peek around the corner. "Clear out the Med lab, and make sure there's no one lingering in between here and there." Tony raised an eyebrow then suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth. Katherine had stepped out from behind Bruce, looking angry, but keep her eyes on the floor. Her entire body, her clothes, even her hair, was covered in a green substance almost like power. Tony would have remarked on the irony of the color, but had decided that she didn't need anymore bad news today.

"I will definitely go do that," Tony swallowed any laughter that had bubbled out and ran out of the lab. He was really hoping that JARVIS had recorded what happened. They could have a laugh about it later, probably after the whole wedding fiasco.

Tony waited in the Med lab until the couple arrived. Katherine was pressed against Bruce's side, and it seemed that some of the green was rubbing off on his clothes. At least it wouldn't be a stain on her skin. "You guys need me to do anything? Or just keep the floor clear?"

"Just for a few hours," Bruce said. Tony nodded, and for once didn't say anything else, leaving the room.

Bruce had grabbed some towels and disinfectant and gently started rubbing the green off of Katherine's face after she had taken a seat on the edge of the bed in the room. "Are you feeling okay? From the explosion?" He asked softly, emphasizing which event he was talking about. "Nauseous? Headache? Exploding pain?" She shook her head and Bruce started to wipe the bare skin on her arm.

"I suppose this means I can't have the bouncy ball in the same room with the chemicals, huh?" She looked up at him and Bruce smiled softly at her, shaking his head.

"No, not you can't. Bouncy rubber balls bounce off of hard surfaces," Bruce said. "And then they tend to ricochet off of things, and break glass."

"Sorry about the room, and the stuff." watched as Bruce grabbed a small needle and vial, knowing he was going to have to take some of her blood to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm not worried about that, it's replaceable stuff," he tied the band of rubber on her arm and started searching for a vein. "You are not replaceable. Here's the pinch," he slid the needle in with only a little wince from Kat. "I become worried when my fiance is covered in some kind of powder that I didn't know could be created from those compounds." He filled the vial and took out the needle, placing a finger on the hole as Katherine pulled the band off of her arm.

She sighed a little and Bruce placed the stuff on the table by the bed. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin and into his neck. "I know this is stressful, and I know it's hard. I'm not gonna say it's gonna be alright, because I don't know how it's gonna turn out. But hey, I'll be here for every rant, every scream, every moment of frustration that you have. And in the end, we'll have a great story to tell." Katherine sniffed a little as silent tears hit Bruce's neck, seeping into his shirt.

"Sometimes I despise that you can be so calm about things," she whispered into his neck and Bruce smiled, rubbing her back.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Loki looked at Tony as he walked into the common room. "I thought I heard a twisting outburst of chemicals."

"You've been living here for how long? Ten years?" Tony looked at Loki and dropped on the couch next to him. "Why can't you just say explosion?"

"Doesn't sound as pleasing to the ears," Loki said, looking back down at his book, leaning his back against Tony's arm now. "So, what did happen?"

"Katherine got understandably upset at SHIELD, and threw a rubber ball into a table full of chemicals," Tony said, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders. "She came out covered in a green powder." Loki glanced over. "Yes, the comedic value of the situation has been captured in video. Although not so funny right now, after the wedding it will be though."

"I assume this has something to do with the wedding?" Loki returned his attention to his book.

"Oh, it has everything to do with the wedding. More specifically, everything that SHIELD has done with the wedding." Tony relaxed into the couch and Loki. "It's turning into a disaster." Loki hummed low as he took in the situation. "What do you say when the kids get out of school, we go on a family vacation? We'll go to Scotland, or Ireland, spend the whole summer there."

"We are not going to leave them to deal with SHIELD alone," Loki told Tony pointedly. "This isn't something I should be saying to you by the way. I should vehemently deny that I have any specific feelings towards this at all, then you will turn around and tell me that we must stick by our friends, by the team."

"Of which you will then tell me that you are not a part of the team, but a neutral bystander," Tony finished for him.

"Oh good, and here I thought you never listened to me."

"What? And have to relearn my lesson? Never," Tony shook his head as his fingers played with the ends of Loki's hair. He was silent for a moment as he contemplated some things.

"You're thinking is deafening," Loki commented quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you think things would have been as crazy if we were like them? Like Bruce and Kat?" Tony wondered, looking up at the ceiling.

Loki was silent as he thought about it. "Unfortunately, I think we are the reason that things are so chaotic for them." Tony let out a breath, hoping that wasn't what Loki was going to say.

"Sir," JARVIS suddenly interrupted. "The sensors around the mansion are reporting shadow movement, but no body movement." Tony frowned a little. "It seems to match the the cloning enemy you faced next week."

"Damn," Tony jumped up as Loki closed his book. "Call up Steve, JARVIS." He looked at Loki who was slipping on his Asgardian Jacket. "I'll go tell Bruce while you get Thor." Loki nodded a disappeared. "Tell Clint and Natasha to keep the kids at the Carnival a bit longer."

"Already doing so, sir," JARVIS told his creator as Tony headed for the stairs. "Their numbers appear to be low. I am scanning the rest of the city and a five mile radius now."

Tony knocked on the Med lab door before walking in. Katherine had changed into one of the Med bay jumpsuits, and her wet hair was pulled back into a scrunchy as she sat on the bed watching Bruce work on the computer. "Sorry, gonna have to steal your main squeeze," Tony said as he walked in. "We got some more shifters making their move outside."

Bruce looked at Katherine as he stood up and she smiled at him. "I think I know how to read test results if they come up when you're gone. Go." She made a shooing motion with her hands and Bruce kissed her cheek before following Tony from the room.

"She's looking better, not as green," Tony commented as they hurried up the stairs.

"Just waiting on the blood results," Bruce commented.

"Good," Tony nodded. "Well, here's your chance to blow off some steam because of SHIELD." Bruce grinned a little as his eyes flashed green.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know what it says when I had too much fun writing this particular chapter. I may or may not be a little evil, and or have a dark soul. I asked my phone once if I had a dark soul. She said she'd rather not answer. Also, I might draw the evil that I described in this chapter. It appeared in a dream last night and I was kind of freaked by it, lol. Perfect villain. **

**Also, you guys humble me with your reviews and attentions to my stories. Seriously, I have some of the most awesome readers!**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

"It seems they're pretty confined to being around the mansion," Steve said through the comm lines.

"Probably pissed that we took them out the first time." Tony said as he tracked some shadows on the ground.

"We have found and disposed of five that attempted to travel into the city," Thor responded.

"Good, you two take another sweep around the perimeter, Tony you head south around the Mansion, I'll head North," Steve easily doled out assignments and they followed them. "Bruce, keep by the mansion, don't let them get too close if we miss any."

"JARVIS, tell Clint and Natasha that they can start heading back," Tony told his AI as he headed back to the ground. "This should be cleared up soon, and I'll feel more comfortable with Leo, Tonya and Zoe close by."

"Would you like me to start scanning for any reports on other sightings of the shadows, sir?" Tony grinned a little. He may have programmed the intuitiveness of his AI, but he liked it when JARVIS seemed to read his mind.

"You get a treat later. Upload the results to the mansion right away." He watched the shadows turn a corner and followed them on foot.

If possible Tony's head almost hit the inside of his helmet when his suit suddenly powered down, joints frozen. He was a standing paperweight. "At least I was on the ground. JARVIS, run diagnostics, find out what happened." Silence. "Of course." If JARVIS was out his comm line was probably out. It was uncomfortably dark in the helmet, just the two rectangular holes bringing in the light. There was of course the back up comm line.

That was in his ear. To reach that he'd have to take off his helmet, and to do that, he'd have to be able to move his arms. "Dammit." He closed his eyes and took a couple breaths. "Alright, gotta focus, just-" he stopped and his eyes shot open when a chill crept through the suit. His arms were suddenly pushed to his sides as something wrapped around him Tony could vaguely see some of the black figures walking past him. He was being surrounded.

"JARVIS," he tried again. "Shit, come on. Loki? Steve!" He started yelling out names. He was not going to panic here. "Th-" Tony took a gasping breath suddenly, a feeling coming over him, like something cold and sharp was constricting his lungs. Something was coming.

"Anthony Stark," Tony heard the deep voice whisper around him. The outside darkened as black wisps of smoke started to swirl in his vision outside the helmet. Something suddenly formed and Tony felt as frozen as his suit.

There was something in front of him, but he could only see a mouth, what he hoped wasn't a mouth. It was grinning a Cheshire grin and it sent fear coursing through his body. If it was a body it was as black as the shifters were, the mouth housed many sharp teeth, long, sharp, teeth, that seemed to glow like metal being left too long in a forge. The lips, if Tony could call them that, were an otherworldly purple, the inside of its mouth that could be seen between teeth shimmered like oil.

"Show me," the voice whispered again. Tony felt like he would have dropped to the ground if the suit and whatever was wrapped around him wasn't holding him up. "Show me your weaknesses, mortal."

"I don't have many," Tony's voice was little more than a whisper, but he was surprised he was able to find it at all. "Good luck." He wasn't sure how, but he felt clawed hands press on his chest through the armour. The touch seemed to melt through the suit, through his clothing, into the core of his body.

"I see five, sitting on the surface of your soul," the mouth in front of him seemed to laugh, sending chills through Tony's body. "You'll have to try better than that mortal." Tony was focused on the mouth now. As it talked the oily substance that was its mouth seemed to leak out as it spoke. It didn't drop to the ground though, it started to wrap around the suit, like snakes circling their prey.

Tony tried to move his body then, tried to move the suit as he felt it slip through the cracks between pieces of alloy. The substance had invaded his suit and Tony stood paralyzed with no way to stop it. He could feel the slick stuff circling around his arc reactor as it started to pour into the helmet through the eye holes.

"Tony!" Tony had closed his eyes tightly as the voice sounded, but was too far away. This was how he was going to die, fear clutching at his heart, a creature he could have never had imagined in his worst nightmares, (and he had a lot of them) laughing as his strength ebbed away. He tried to take a couple breaths but his throat felt constricted. At least the feeling of a panic attack was something he was familiar with, and it wasn't the first time one had made him black out.

He could feel them, the oily snakes crawling over his arms, over his chest, across his face. "No!" He sat up gasping for breath and immediately started to brush at his arms. There was a noise, something shrill going off around him. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and tried to get them off his chest, away from the arc reactor. Something was tugged around his face, then he felt something else pulling at his arms, trying to hold him back. "No! Get away! Get off!"

"Tony! Tony, stop it!" He opened his eyes when his arms were restrained. His pupils were blown as he saw Loki and Bruce holding his arms down. Tony started to gasp for breath and Bruce pushed him back down by his shoulder. He couldn't get enough air to his chest, it was tight, his lungs weren't obeying his body.

"Tony, you need to focus," he could hear Bruce's commands. They were strong, a way the man rarely spoke, but they still sounded far away as he could hear blood rushing in his ears. "If you can't calm down I'm going to be forced to vent you." Tony brain worked to catch up with the words.

He was in the Med bay, that much was becoming painfully obvious. Loki had put a hand on his chest and Tony found it a little easier to breath. He took in longer breathes and he became aware that an oxygen line had been secured on his face, that had been the tugging on his face he felt. He glanced over and saw a streak of blood running down his arm where an IV line had been.

Tony closed his eyes as he tried to relax into the bed, feeling Bruce let go of his shoulder. He fisted his hands to try and stem off the shaking he felt in his body, vaguely aware that they were trying to talk to him.

"Leo?" The seven year old turned and saw Katherine lean down next to him. He stood outside the Med bay, looking through the large window. "Why aren't you with your sisters?"

Tony's vitals had started to pick up before he woke up and Katherine and Clint had quickly taken the kids from the room. He'd been out for several hours and they had insisted on being with both their dads.

"I wanted to see that he was okay," Leo said quietly. "He's not, is he?"

"He will be," Katherine reassured him. "I've shown you his charts, right?" Leo nodded. "There was nothing abnormal there." She looked over to Tony where Leo had turned his attentions again. Looking at him she found it hard to reassure the boy. Tony looked frightened, he was shaking, and Tony and Loki had made sure to never let the kids see them at their worst.

Katherine pulled Leo's back to rest against her front. "I'll stay here with you alright?" He nodded silently, never taking his eyes away from the window.

"Tony?" Loki asked quietly, sitting at the edge of the bed. He waited until Tony turned dilated eyes towards him. "Is your mind clear again?" Tony blinked then nodded once, coughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." His voice was shaky and Bruce and Loki noted it. They had never seen Tony like this, not even after his time with Thanos. "I thought, there, I didn't," Tony could complete a thought and rubbed at his face with one of his hands.

"Will you allow me to see?" Loki asked the man quietly. "Perhaps it will be easier if I can try and explain it." Tony swallowed and nodded once. Loki placed two fingers on each side of Tony's temple and closed his eyes.

Tony's eyes screwed shut as the memories came back up. He saw the mouth again, the glowing, the teeth, the voice surrounding him and the cold. He could feel the oil on his body again and he started to shake his head. He pushed at Loki's hands quickly and his hand grabbed at his chest as he opened his eyes, hoping to erase the images again.

Bruce looked at the two men with a frown. Loki had taken a couple steps back, eyes wide, as Tony tried to catch his breath again. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Loki whispered. "There is something out there, unlike anything I have ever encountered before, and I think that it's controlling the shadows." Loki's eyes hardened suddenly. "It isn't something to be trifled with, but I am unaware of it's purpose. As much as I loathe admitting it, I think that SHIELD should monitor this closely."

Bruce watched as Tony's vitals slowly returned to normal levels and the man push himself up into a sitting position. "He's right," he said quietly, but his voice regaining some of it's confidence. "We're going to need every available resource watching this threat. I think it's going to be a big one." He ran a hand through his hair then pulled off the oxygen around his face when his finger caught in it. "I had JARVIS runs some scans for news reports, have him send them to SHIELD."

The door suddenly opened and they saw Leo run in. He pulled himself up on the bed and threw himself into Tony's body. Tony instantly closed his arms around the boy, letting his natural warmth soak into his body. Katherine walked in at a more sedate pace. "I couldn't stop him," she offered shrugging a little.

Tony let a smile cross his face as he held tightly onto his son. "It's okay," he said, although he wasn't sure who it was directed at. "I'll be okay," he ran a hand through Leo's hair. "If your hair grows anymore then you'll like your Dad's twin. Are you trying to do that? Trying to give me a heart attack by looking just like him?"

"Maybe," Leo mumbled into Tony's chest. Tony smiled and rested a cheek on top of Leo's head.

"Well, you shouldn't. It's not nearly as good of a look as you or Dad think it is." Leo let out a little laugh. Tony let out a breath and relaxed for the first time since he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: One last chapter update before I'm off! I've skipped about a month here. Had to show how the Starks get in trouble. :D**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Tony looked around the office he sat in and pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head. Glancing back over he saw the principal walk into the office with Leo behind him. He motioned to the two chairs and Father and Son sat down across from the mahogany desk. Tony hadn't been inside of a principal's office since he was 14, so this was a bit of nostalgia for him.

"Mr Stark, thank you for coming down so quickly," the older man started formally. "I know that we're less than two weeks until school releases for the summer holidays-"

"Are you gonna suspend me?" Leo asked, and there seemed to be a little bite to his words. Tony raised an eyebrow. Principal Hayes rubbed between his eyes a little.

"There was an instance earlier today-"

"That would explain the forming bruise around Leo's eye?" Tony asked as he looked a little closer at his son.

"- that resulted into some kind of retaliation." The principal finished, seeing how the two males in the room were related. "We're not sure how, but it would seem that Leo covered the students desks in ice, freezing their chairs to the floor, and subsequently, the students to the chairs." Tony raised both eyebrows and looked at Leo.

"They hit me first!" Leo exclaimed.

"You said you weren't sure how, but are you sure that it Was Leo that did this?" Tony would defend his son first, even if he knew that he was the culprit.

"We found the frost on his hands, and his fingers were slightly blue from handling the ice," Hayes told the older Stark. Tony glanced over and saw that Leo was keeping his hands clasped together tightly. He would need Loki for this one.

"Alright, so I'm assuming you called me down here to take him home while he's suspended?" Tony looked at the principal, and saw that it was something a little more serious.

"We're releasing him for the rest of the school year," Hayes said smoothly and Leo's head shot up. "There is no doubt that he has passed into the next grade, so there's no need to be worried about that, but this will be going into his record-"

"And will it go into their record that they hit me? That they stole-"

"Leo," Tony said sternly. Leo looked up at him, then down to his lap, mumbling under his breath.

"He'll be allowed to go gather his stuff," Hayes continued as if Leo hadn't said anything. "After that I leave the rest to you Mr Stark." Tony scrunched his face a little and pushed his sunglasses back down over his face and stood up. He shook Principal Hayes hand shortly then put a hand behind Leo's back, urging him out of the room first.

They were half way to Leo's locker before he turned and looked at Tony, his mouth open to talk. "Wait until we're in the car," Tony told him. He wasn't angry at Leo, how could he be? They didn't think that they'd have to explain to their seven year old son that he was he part ice maker.

Leo gathered the stuff from his locker, and sulked into the classroom, ignoring the look of his teacher, getting the rest of his personal things. Tony looked around the room and saw the desk in question already starting to thaw, and was slightly impressed. Tony offered the teacher an almost apologetic look and took the dufflebag from Leo as he hefted his backpack over his shoulder.

Leo slid into the backseat of the town car and Tony was a little happy that he had decided to have someone drive him. He had been at the office but instructed the driver to take them back to the mansion.

"They took my book, the one that Dad gave me," Leo said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I tried to get it back and they pushed me, so I pushed them, and then they hit me."

"I can see that," Tony had tilted Leo's head up with his eye to look at the forming bruise. "You're gonna have a bit of a shiner there come morning. You can ask your Dad to try and heal it, or wear your first black eye with pride."

"You're not gonna make me keep it as punishment?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Answer me honestly, and I'll let you know," Tony let go of his sons chin. "Did you freeze the desks on purpose?"

"No!" Leo quickly exclaimed. "I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to do something to them, but I knew that you and Dad would be angry if I used magic at school. I don't know what happened," his eyes were wide and Tony couldn't help but believe him. "And then my hands turned blue, and I don't know why-"

"Which is why we're not going to punish you," Tony had grabbed a towel from one of the compartments in the car and put some ice in it. He placed it gently by the corner of his eyes and put Leo's hand up to hold it there. "How could they not put some ice on this? Does no one ever get black eyes there? It's like the first rule to getting hit."

"It's a private school, Dad," Leo told him. "They expect they won't have to put up with stuff like this."

"Well, in the fall you'll be in the 6th grade, and that means a whole new school," Tony told him as he saw the mansion coming up.

"Public school?" Leo asked hopefully. He despised private school.

Tony hesitated. "We'll discuss it." He leaned back a little when the car suddenly rocked to the side and the driver hit the brakes. "What was that?" Tony undid his seat belt and leaned forward to slide the tinted glass to speak to the driver. His eyes widened when he saw a black figure shifting and quickly shut the little window. "Okay, time to go."

The car jerked again and Tony hit the floor between the partition and the seat. Leo was looking out the window. "There are black spots circling the car."

"Shit." Leo looked over at Tony. "Don't you dare tell Uncle Steve I swore in front of you, I will not put one more penny into that stupid swear jar." He pushed himself up when a hand suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him up and against the glass. One hand flew up to pull at the arm around him while the other arm reached back to try and find the person the arm was attached to.

Hands were starting to pound on the windows and Le quickly undid his seat belt to get away from the window. "Dad!" He leaped forward and hit the emergency button int he car then reached up to grab the arm around Tony's neck.

"Ice," Tony choked out. "Make ice."

Leo's eyes widened a little. "But it made me turn blue, I don't know if-"

"Trust me," Tony took a gasping breath and his hand had found a head, but couldn't grasp it. It seemed the shifter had opted to stay in it's solid form instead of taken on a human guise.

Leo rubbed his hands together a little and tried to remember how he had made the ice before. He could feel something cold in his chest and pulled at that. The temperature in the car dropped suddenly and Leo opened his eyes to see that the blue was starting to travel up his arms too. Tony was looking at him, his face turning red, and quickly paler from lack of air. He surged forward and grabbed onto the black arm.

The creature screamed and wailed but Leo just screwed his eyes shut and didn't let go. Suddenly the arms slipped through Leo's grip, turning into a goopy substance. Tony quickly moved away, willing memories of a similar oily substance away.

"Come here," Tony pulled Leo closer to him, making sure to avoid any bare blue skin. "As I was gonna say, the whole turning blue thing is normal," Tony said while catching his breath. "And I'm really going to have to work on a way to have an Iron Man suit with me at all times."

"Maybe you should start sparring with the others?" Leo suggested. Tony noted that the blue had stopped around Leo's neck, but his eyes had turned red. The pounding outside the car had stopped and both Starks jumped when someone knocked on the window instead. Tony reached over and opened it to see Loki looking inside, almost doing a double take when he saw Leo.

"Had a little trouble coming home from school?" Loki asked curiously. Leo started to slide out of the car with Tony right behind him. Tony kicked the door closed then was suddenly pushed up against it by a shifter. Loki has grabbed Leo's arm to pull him away before trying to pull the shifter away from Tony. Leo's brow creased when he saw that Loki's hand had turned blue when he touched Leo.

"What, the hell!" Tony spit out when Loki sent a freeze through the the shifter, quickly melting him.

"Should have made a hand held blaster for yourself," Loki remarked and pushed Tony towards the house. "For some reason they seemed trained on you."

"I hadn't noticed," Tony commented dryly.

"Dad!" Leo shouted as he grabbed Tony's arm to pull him back as three shadows started to pool ont he ground in front of him. Tony hissed in pain and Loki moved forward, but they scattered before he could freeze them.

Leo had pulled his hands back quickly, his eyes wide, when he saw black start to cover Tony's arm. Tony held his arm close to his chest and grit his teeth a little. "Leo, don't worry-"

"I did that?" He whispered taking another step back and into Loki. Leo whipped around and tried to pull away but Loki leaned down and took Leo's hands in his own. "No! I might hurt you, too!" Loki held on tightly and Leo watched as the blue traveled from his hands and up Loki's arms.

"You won't hurt me," Loki told him calmly.

"But I hurt Dad," Leo whispered, his eyes watering.

"Not the first time I've gotten frostbite," Tony breathed out, coming closer to his partner and Leo. Leo watched as Loki's face and eyes changed. The boy threw himself into Loki's arms and the taller man picked him up easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had a stressful night. So I took it out on Loki and Leo. I think I apologize? But it made for some really good story to show that this family will never be able to avoid trouble. Well, maybe One day.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Loki had turned back to his pale form and took Tony's arms in his hands, rubbing a salve on Tony's arm. Leo was sitting on the couch, his knees drawn up, as he watched them. "Does it sting?" Loki asked the shorter man.

"Not as much as your frostbite," Tony replied. Loki conjured a bandage and wrapped it around the salve and black spot

"I'm really-" Leo blinked when Tony walked over and dropped on the couch next to him. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch then wrapped it around Leo and pulled him into a hug. Leo closed his eyes and pressed himself into Tony, even if it was through a blanket.

"This just means that we had to set a few new ground rules," Tony said as Loki sat on the other side of their son. "This is our fault for not telling you, Leo, and this is the reason why I'm not upset about what happened at school."

"What happened at school?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"He may have frozen a couple of desks, and maybe the students got stuck to the chairs," Tony shook his head a little. "No big deal." Loki quirked the side of his mouth up. "But this just means that you can't touch anyone, other than your Dad, with blue hands. No skin to skin contact." Tony ran his hand through Leo's hair. "It's something we'll work on."

"I'm afraid that it is my heritage that is to blame for this occurrence," Loki said as Leo turned red eyes to him. "I actually was not born in Asgard, this is a deeply intricate spell. I am, by birth, a Jotun, a frost giant."

Leo frowned a little, staying wrapped in the blanket in Tony's arms. "Aren't you a little small for a giant?" Tony snorted.

"Yes," Loki nodded, smirking a little. "It was actually for that reason that I was abandoned when your grandfather found me." Loki placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, looking serious. "I am afraid that you shall still be as short as your Father." Tony made a noise that sounded close enough to an indignant squawk.

"This gives you two all summer to work on helping him conceal, and bring out, his ice trick now," Tony declared.

"You won't have to work a spell on me?" Leo looked at Loki who shook his head.

"It's because you have a handsome devil like me for a Father," Tony grinned. Loki rolled his eyes.

Leo looked down at his hands as the blue had started to disappearing, working down to his wrists. "So, if I touch anyone who isn't part Jotun, then I'll hurt them?" He didn't look up for confirmation. "Today, at school, I could have-"

Tony lifted his head quickly, giving a stern look. "Don't think like that. You're too young to have thoughts like that plague you. The only thing that you need to know if that you are our son, and that's it."

"You are a Stark, and Lokison," Loki reaffirmed, dredging up memories of when he fought with his own thoughts about being a monster. "No matter your heritage, that is what you are, and that is the only thing that matters. Do Not let anyone tell you otherwise." Loki took Leo's hands and held them up to show that they weren't blue anymore.

Leo looked at them then smiled at Loki leaning back into Tony, relaxing slightly. Leo pulled Loki closer causing him to fall against Tony's side. Tony's eyes widened a little and he fell on his back on the couch, taking Leo with him.

"You aren't going to have a cuddle party without us are you!" Tony lifted his head to see two little girls standing at the edge of the couch, their hands on their hips.

"No one said this was a cuddle party!" Tony argued.

"It certainly looks like a cuddle party," Zoe accused.

"Dad isn't cuddling," Tony pointed down at Loki. Leo smirked and pulled Loki up wrapping his arms around him. They knew that Tony hated being on the bottom of what the girls called cuddle parties. They were in truth dog piles, with tickling.

"Cuddle party!" Both Zoe and Tonya squealed and ran over to the couch. Tony's eyes widened a little and he omphed out the air in his lungs when they climbed on top. The twins started to wriggle about, away from the sets of arms that reached for them. Loki had wrapped an arm around Zoe and Leo started to tickle her, Tony trying to take a breath every time she bounced on his stomach. Tony had snaked on arm out and caught Tonya. She tried to wiggled away but he pulled her closer and she crawled over Leo, interrupting the tickles to Zoe.

Loki had caught both girls and pulled them down, settling them in between himself and Leo, and on top of Tony. The girls giggled a little more, but didn't move so much. Zoe pushed herself under the blanket that Tony was holding over Leo as Tonya wiggled in between Loki and Tony.

"Let's watch a movie!" Zoe proclaimed and Tonya gasped in agreement.

"Maybe after dinner," Tony said. "After you two have finished practicing writing your alphabet." The girls pouted and looked at Tony. Loki also looked at Tony, daring him to go back on his word. Tony was often placed between Loki's stern gaze, and the twins pouting faces. "After dinner," Tony repeated.

Tony wondered when this became the norm for his life. He was Iron Man, in love with a God who claimed to be a neutral villain, three kids that were part mortal, part front giant, and part god, and had regular cuddle parties. The most action his bed got lately was when the kids climbed in with him and Loki, unlike when those two little girls would have been replaced with playboy models.

"Alright, you little hooligans, Daddy likes to breathe," Tony started to wiggle, shaking the girls. "Why don't you two go find your Uncle Clint, make him to take you two to the practice range with him." They gasped and got up quickly, managing to jab only Tony int he ribs with a foot or an elbow, before running off.

Loki pulled Leo in between him and Tony as they stayed on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Leo murmured a little.

"If you would like, we can go to Asgard to work more on your magic, and these new abilities," Loki offered. "If what I think to be correct is that you no longer have to return to school until the fall." Leo turned his head to look at Loki with expectant eyes. "I imagine that your grandmother will be happy to visit with you also."

"Thank you," Leo throw his arms around Loki's neck and put his face against his shoulder. Tony looked at Loki and smiled, moving his hands to fold behind his head. "Can we leave tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Tony put in. "I have some work I have to finish at the office for the next few days anyways."

"We can leave your Father to flounder helplessly with your sisters," Loki said as he lightly scratched Leo's back. "Yes, this all sound acceptable."

* * *

Leo scrunched up his face a little as Loki placed the silver circlet on his head, Loki wearing one of his own. "I like it no more than you," Loki commented on his sons face. "But as we are Princes' of Asgard, and there are diplomatic visitors, we must look our best."

"Grandmother told you to do it, didn't she?" Leo looked at Loki in the mirror and his eye twitched slightly. The duo had already spent a month in Asgard, and Leo was able to boast half a dozen new spells, including Dreamweaving. It allowed them to visit Tony, Tonya and Zoe when they were sleeping without having to go back to Midgard. Leo had enjoyed it very much, and often tested it on Loki and Thor.

"If you are going to spend all day in the library again, I suggest you leave now before I am forced to teach you manners becoming of a Prince," Loki warned him. Leo's eyes widened a little and he grabbed his jacket before running from the bedroom and to the library.

Loki stepped out, closing the door, a smirk on his face. "Was that my nephew that flew by?" Thor come up to Loki.

"Yes, it was," Loki nodded as he walked with through down the hall. He was surprised when Odin had asked him to sit in with the diplomatic talks. "I threatened him with having to learn diplomatic manners."

"Yes, he is like Tony in that regard," Thor chuckled a little. "At least we know that he will not get in to any trouble in the library."

"I would not put it past him," Loki murmured as they walked into the great hall. "Where are the visitors from?"

"Father tells me it is a small delegation from Alfheim," Thor informed him.

"Hmm, yes, the elves," Loki nodded slightly. "I have not angered them in a while, this shall be a friendly visit." He reassured Thor with a grin. They walked closer to the dais where Odin stood waiting, and both brothers bowed slightly before going to stand on either side of him.

"Does my grandson find himself in the libraries again?" Odin asked Loki as they waited for the elves to come.

"He does," Loki nodded. "He has become very interested in our past, or history as they would refer to it on Midgard."

Thor let out a chuckle. "The short lives of mortals are strange things sometimes."

"It is good that he wishes to learn these things" Loki nodded but their conversation was cut short when the doors open and a small group walked into the room. Loki straightened suddenly and his eyes narrowed He felt a strange magic weaving through the room.

"Svartálfar," Loki hissed. "These are black elves, father." He threw up a shield in front of himself, Odin and Thor as the small band of a dozen elves dropped their cloaks. Loki could feel the combined power of the elves as it crashed against his shield.

"It was told that your sorcerer would be gone," the elf in front hissed out.

"You would dare to lie your way into Asgard," Odin boomed from his spot as Thor put out a hand to call for Mjolnir.

"Did you think that you would be able to walk into this hall and do as you please?" Thor took a step forward. Loki winced a little as the elves pushed again against his magic.

"Yes, actually," the elf smiled. He looked back at two of the elves. "Go, find the Lokison that lingers." Loki's eyes widened as they ran from the room, but Odin put a hand on Loki's arm.

"Father, I can not hold much longer," Loki hissed out and felt his feet move against the push. "I can not let them find Leo."

"We wish your son no harm, if you do not force our hands," the elf took a step forward, a grin on his face. He nodded once and Loki felt the cold feel of a dagger come up to his throat. He puts his hands down, lowering the shield. "I suppose that having him here though can work in our favor." The elf behind Loki started to move him away from Odin and Thor.

"What is it that you want?" Odin growled, hand gripping his staff tightly.

"We were going to try and negotiate the peaceful surrender of Asgard," the elf said, looking at Loki as he was pushed closer. "But now I think that we can try to negotiate with the two Kings; Asgard and Jotunheim."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You have your information wrong, svartálfar," Loki spat out. "I am a Prince of Asgard, I have no ties left to Jotunheim."

"No, you were just not informed," he smirked at Loki. "Your other brother, your blood brother, Hellbindi actually refuses to take the title of King, leaving the responsibility to you, whether you are there or not. He acts as regent in your stead." He chuckled a little. "What a price a Prince of two realms will fetch. Does he know?" Loki sneered but the dagger was pressed further into Loki's throat.

The elf studied Loki then Odin and Thor, then looked back at other black elves with him. "Make it easier to find the boy." Four of the elves bowed their heads once then started to murmur a spell under their breaths. A shock wave of power spread through the room, out into the rest of the Hall. Loki felt paralyzed, not even being able to move his head, and he could tell that Thor and Odin had been affected to. He suddenly hoped that Tony's mortal genes would help Leo.

* * *

Leo shivered when he felt something pass through the room. He looked up from him book and paused, listening. The problem was he heard nothing, not even the shuffling from the librarians. He silently pushed himself from his chair and got up, looking down the aisles of bookcases and books on carts. He stopped when he saw a librarian in mid reach to put a book away. She locked eyes with Leo and he instinctively ducked down another aisle. Second later he heard the doors to the library open.

He put a hand over his mouth and whispered a spell to mask himself from others. Leo heard books being pushed to the ground, carts being moved. Whoever was there was looking for something. "It seems our little Prince has been researching his birthright." Correction, they were looking for him.

"Tell me little Prince," a second voice called out, "did your father tell you who he actually was on Jotunheim?" Leo moved silently, keeping low to the ground, like Natasha had been teaching him. "Did you know that he was the son of the King?" There was a grunt.

"You know Jet wanted to tell him," the first voice hissed out. "We're just supposed to find the kid."

"Well he can't be far, he should be paralyzed like the others now," the second voice responded and Leo moved quickly. He saw the doors, one still open and ran for it. Once outside he kept running, he wasn't sure where but it seemed that his feet had an idea.

Leo found himself headed towards the stables and instantly went to Sleipnir's stall. The steeds weren't spelled, but they were all fastened down. Sleipnir seemed to sense his distress and looked at him with a steady gaze. Leo puled himself over the gate and into the stall, his cursed half brother moving to hide him from view.

"Hey Slei," Leo whispered as he leaned against one of his legs, catching his breath. "There's someone here, and there's a spell, and I think they're looking for me." Sleipnir seemed to start to push him back towards the hay in the corner, and then Leo heard the footsteps. He almost held his breath, staying as quiet as possible, pushing himself into the hay.

"Isn't this one of Loki's kids, too?" They had stopped in front of the stall and Sleipnir started to stamp his feet. "Cursed right?"

"Until the day he brings about Ragnarok," the two voices chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to that day. I've heard what he's supposed to do."

"Poor crazy bastard that sets him off, but that's besides the point." One of the men jumped the gate and Sleipnir started to rear back and snort through the bridle. He couldn't move very far and tried to kick the man that suddenly reached into the hay and caught Leo by the collar, hauling him out.

"Did older brother try and protect you?" The elf hissed at him through a grin. "There was no where you could have hid." Leo start to kick out his legs when the elf lifted him off the ground, handing him to his associate before climbing back over the gate.

The second elf set his feet back on the floor and pulled his arms back roughly, winding a spelled rope around his wrists. "Let's go have a family reunion, yeah?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, but I'm gonna hit you in the feels again with this chapter. Not sure why, but I like strengthening the family dynamic here. The girls will get their time soon, do not worry. :D**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

"There he is!" Jet called out when the two elves returned with Leo. "Our very special, little guest." He turned to look at Loki, still frozen in place, and smirked. He grabbed Loki's chin and angled his head down and to the side so he could look between the two of them. "I sense anger." He clicked clicked his tongue and shook his head. "For shame, I thought you were redeeming yourself of that anger."

"He hasn't said a word since we caught him," the first elf pushed him towards Jet.

The black elf crouched down in front of Leo and picked a piece of hay from his hair. "Went to see your brother did you? Hmm, yes, I imagine he would try to help family. Although I can't imagine why, if I were him I'd be a little bitter. Why you ask? Well, seeing that my little brother gets to parade around uncursed would probably sting a little." Leo snarled at the elf, but didn't' say anything.

"Tell me, do you know much about your family? About your parents?" Loki tried calling on his powers, his anger welling up to a point he hadn't felt it before in a long time. "You father, the one standing over there, is actually a King. He lured his father here not too many years ago, under the pretenses that he could kill the Allfather." Jet had started to circle the boy, and motioned towards where Odin and Thor stood, still caught in the spell.

"Being the clever God that he is, he double-crossed Laufey, and killed him." Jet hummed a little in mock disappointment. "Killed his own birth father, although I suppose he had it coming. Abandoned his own son because he was small, because he was ashamed. Only to be brought in to be used at a time as a bargaining piece should the treaty with the front giants turn sour." Jet leaned next to Leo. "I'd be a little upset if I found this out, too. Might try to get revenge on everyone involved, maybe lose myself to the anger a little. Maybe eve-"

"Stop." Leo growled looking at Jet. "You stop talking about him like that, right now." Jet raised an eyebrow, interested in what the boy had to say. "How do you explain what you're doing right now? How can you claim that you're any better than what he's done? You don't know him-"

"Oh, but I do, little Prince," Jet stopped him and walked back over to Loki. "We've worked together before, the Trickster God and I. Isn't that right, Loki?" He smirked and turned to look back at Leo. "He's quite adapt at backstabbing, lying, deceiving, causing chaos and death. Do you think him capable of actual love? Because I don't think he is."

"People change," Leo said tightly. Jet snorted and smiled a little, continuing his slow pacing between father and son.

"Yes, I supposed they do," the elf nodded a little. "I'm curious as to how this will change you in the future. Of course if I just keep you for myself instead of to the highest bidder, I suppose I'll witness it first hand. I haven't made up my mind yet."

Jet glanced over when he saw Loki's fingers slowly curl into fists and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you slowly breaking through my spell, Silvetongue?" He pulled one of Loki's arms up to look at the fist. "Do you not like the way that I'm talking to your son? Did you or that, mortal," he spit the word out, "tell him how you tried to take over Midgard? How you tried to kill all of them, including his Daddy?" He smirked a little. "How many times did you try to kill your brother, Thor? Daddy dearest is a villain, one of the most deadly and dangerous."

Jet suddenly fell into Loki, both of them falling to the ground, when Leo rammed his body into Jet's legs. Leo tried to roll away, unable to use his hands but Jet was quick and grabbed Leo's hair, pulling him back. "You little dritt, I'm going to-"

"Let him go," Loki's voice sounded at his ear in a cold whisper. The sudden movement was all he needed to break through the spell. Jet slowly let go of Leo and put his hands up slowly. Loki pulled him up roughly, a glowing up keeping a hold of Jet's shoulder.

"No, you're going to listen to me now, Jemstirk" Loki told the elf. "You're going to release your spell, you're going to gather your group, and you will have exactly five seconds to run as far as you can."

"Are you going to kill me, Laufeyson?" Jet smirked a little.

"I should have done that a long time ago, before you crossed me," Loki growled quietly. "Now, drop the spell." Jet looked at the group of elves, who were watching Loki very closely, and nodded. The air seemed to be charged, then suddenly dropped. "Five seconds." He pushed Jet towards the other elves as Odin and Thor moved at once, guards coming in from the doors.

Loki backed up then turned towards Leo. Loki feel to knees, as Leo ran over to him. Waving his hand the ropes fell off of Leo's wrists and Loki pulled him close, feeling the tight grip returned. "I'm sorry," Loki started to whisper to his son. "I'm so sorry." He took a couple of breaths and started to dip to the side. Leo pulled back and looked at Loki, concern lacing his features.

"Dad?" Loki seemed unsteady and Leo stumbled a little when Loki fell to his side his eyes slipping closed. "Uncle Thor!" Leo stood up and shouted quickly, not daring to leave his fathers side.

Thor looked over as the last of the elves was in chains and quickly moved to his brothers side. Jet had glanced back and started to laugh as he was led from the room with the others.

"Brother?" Thor knelt next to Loki and turned him onto his back gently. "I believe that he has only lost consciousness, but we should quickly get him to the Healers." Leo nodded as Thor picked up the smaller god and jogged at his side down the halls.

* * *

Loki was woken up to a warmth pressed into his side. His eyes slowly blinked open and his entire body ached. Glancing to the side he saw a mess of black hair, and green and gold clothing was tucked against his side. Loki turned slightly and wrapped an arm around what he realized was his son.

"He refused to leave your side," Loki glanced over when Thor walked over to the bed and took a seat. Loki noted that he was in his own chambers instead of the Healing Rooms. "You had exhausted yourself with your magic." Loki nodded and pulled the blankets over Leo as he slept soundly.

"Did Jemstirk or his associates say why they came?" Loki asked his brother.

"Not as of yet," Thor shook his head. "As far as can be found out, they have been planning this for some time." Loki rolled his eyes slightly. "What do you make of what the elf spoke of Jotunheim?" Loki froze a little.

"It does not matter what he said, I have no ties that I care to keep with the realm, or it's people," Loki said tightly.

"Are we cutting people off again?" Loki raised his head and saw Tony walking in. "Zoe and Tonya are visiting with Frigga." Tony walked over and dropped a kiss on Leo's head, then to Loki's forehead.

"It has been said that the Jotunar still look to Loki to be their King," Thor told Tony when Loki made no move to say anything. Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Thor on the lounger in the room.

"It is a preposterous theory, and one that shall have no claim," Loki shot back.

"Not all true," a tired little voice sounded from Loki's chest. Leo moved a little, stretching his legs out. "The throne of Jotunheim is rarely inherited like it is on Asgard, or even on Midgard. A new King is named when they challenge, and kill, the current King."

"Well, it seems that someone has been doing a little research," Tony commented.

"What are you even doing here?" Loki looked at Tony.

"Our lovely son decided to inform me that there had been an incident," Tony leaned back a little. "And we both knew that you wouldn't tell me until you came back home, and I pulled it from you three weeks later." He yawned to prove that Leo had interrupted his dreams. "So, you're a King and a Prince?"

"Even if it were true, I would not go back to claim the throne," Loki informed the three, even though Leo hadn't moved his face. "Helbindi can continue to keep his claim as regent for all that I could care about."

"What if it would bring a stronger peace, and a chance at Asgard having more allies?" Leo moved so he was looking at Loki with one eye. "They would readily accept you as King."

"I'm not going with you to visit," Tony claimed. "Me and cold don't get along too well."

"When did you become so informed about Jotunheim and strategies?" Loki inquired of his young son.

"I have made my way through a considerable portion of the library," Leo informed him.

"Perhaps it is something that you can consider," Thor offered, standing from the lounger. "I shall take my leave now." He smiled at the small family and left. Tony pushed himself up and walked over sliding on the bed, on top of the sheets.

"Apparently, I don't need to be around for there to be trouble," Tony commented, lacing his hands behind his head. He turned his head to look at Loki and his look-a-like. "You're both very quiet, which all in all shouldn't surprise me, but I know for a fact that villains don't play nice. Trust me, I have enough of them. So, do I have to play therapist?"

"You're insufferable," Leo moaned into Loki's stomach who snorted with laughter.

"You're too much like your Dad," Tony shot back. "You've also left me alone with two hyperactive girls for almost two weeks, so i think you'll both be talking to me."

"This family doesn't do feelings," Leo told him, turning a little in Loki's arms so he could look at Tony.

"We do when it's going to threaten to eat away at us." Tony turned and leaned his head on one of his hands. "So who wants to talk first? Oh wait, can i guess at what's eating away at you?"

"Tony,' Loki warned lightly. He knew that Tony was observant, and could usually be right, but could rile up emotions.

"I'm willing to take a little," Tony said casually as he sat up on the bed, facing the two. "We're alone, and I've made sure that it's going to stay like that for a while. No distractions because I Know what you two are like, hell I'm the same way. I'm also willing to answer any questions." he directed the last sentence at Leo. "Do you want to ask or answer first?"

Leo scrunched up his face a little then started to play with Loki's hands in a learned nervous habit from the man. "I guess, I don't know much about what happened before. You two never talk about the past that much, or even about how you met." Leo spoke quietly and looked up at Tony. "I tried not to listen to him, that he was just trying poison us against each other, but how much of what Jet said was true?"

Tony glanced at Loki and saw a weariness in his eyes. They knew that their kids would find out, but they had just hoped that they'd be the ones to tell them. "People get lost," Tony started. "It happens to the best of us, it's happened to me and your Dad both, and everyone handles stuff differently. I can't claim to know what was going through your dad's head, but those are things he can talk about later." Tony corssed his legs, rocking slightly on the bed.

"When I first met him it wasn't under ideal circumstances." Loki snorted at the understatement. "In his defense though he wasn't himself, so things got off to a rocky start."

"You have a gift with words, dear," Loki said softly. Tony just grinned at him.

"So you tried to take over the world with an alien army, we stopped you," Tony shrugged a little.

"I do so hope that you aren't going to leave out your own experiences from this," Loki said to him. Tony squirmed a little, but knew that he couldn't take without giving a little. "What your father is not telling you is that he himself almost died thanks to a missile and an ingeniusly stupid plan to go into a portal."

"Aren't you still working on making the suit space ready?" Leo scrunched his brows a little and Tony nodded.

"He threw me out a window," Tony pointed at Loki.

"You were giving me sass," Loki repsonded easily.

"You were using my Tower, that I had just turned on by the way, as a rally point," Tony shot back.

"You built a monument to your ego."

"I can't argue that," Tony shrugged one shoulder.

"You two have a gift for avoiding the topic at hand," Leo grumbled.

"Yes, he tried to take over Midgard," Tony cut to the chase. Leo could sometimes channel Tony's patience, which could be very little. "As far as we were concerned, before your uncle Thor came and filled us in, he was Most Wanted number one. And boy did he work to keep that spot," Tony smirked at this. "But we stopped him, and I don't know what possessed me, maybe it was the stolen kiss before he threw me out of the penthouse, but he intrigued me."

"He foolishly followed us to Asgard," Loki threw in quietly.

"Why do you say it like that?" Leo asked Loki.

"My arc reactor doesn't work here," Tony explained.

"But, it's glowing right now," Leo sat up a little and leaned forward to move Tony's shirt a little. "It's... It's gold."

Loki motioned for Tony to come closer. "Come, you don't have enough energy to sustain its energies for very long."

"And you have the extra power to spare? No, I won't ask that of you." Tony shook his head. Leo frowned a little looking between the two.

"My magic is a part of me, it comes back to me faster than you can think." Loki pushed himself up slightly and leaned his arm over Leo's shoulder, pressing his hand to Tony's chest before the man could lean back. Tony closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as his own power retreated from the reactor to be replaced with Loki's. The reactor started to glow green in response and Leo blinked a little.

"Aren't spells like that difficult and consuming?" Leo asked, looking back at Loki as he leaned against the headboard.

"It is when you first cast it," Loki nodded. "Your father has a part of me inside of him, and i have been sustaining the spell for over ten years. It gives us a connection that I am able to use in times of dire emergencies, when I have the energy myself."

"Is that when you knew you loved each other?" Leo asked and Tony let out a short laugh.

"Oh no," Loki shook his head. "I still don't know why I did what I did then, I still hated your father, in a sense." Tony was smiling. "Then he did one of the most idiotic things to this day. He yelled at Odin."

"And lived, thank you very much," Tony rubbed at one of the medallions on his jacket. "He even granted me my demi-god status later." Tony let go of his jacket and looked at Leo, adopting a more serious tone. "I'll tell you that my past looks no better than your Dad's, and I'll you about that one day. I suppose my point is, you'll hear things from people, they don't like us, and in the end we just have to trust that you'll make your own conclusions. We hope that you'll come to us, ask questions, kind of like today, and take what you will from it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Loki said quietly.

"Of course now that you've heard all of that, I need to make sure that you aren't about to bottle your own anger and insecurities, both of you," Tony looked at the two of them, recieveing twin glares. "Humour me."

Leo leaned forward suddenly and pushed Tony's shirt sleeve up. Tony blinked then pulled it up to show him his arm where the frost bite had been, showing nothing but clear skin. Leo swallowed and sat back down, Loki wrapping an around his waist.

"I'm confused," the boy said finally. "I know that we call Midgard home, and we have family in Asgard, but now it's confusing to think that there is a third part to this." He looked up at Tony. "It's almost like an identity crisis." Tony snorted through a soft smile. "I don't know whether I should be afraid of what I am or not."

"No," Tony instantly shook his head. This was a familiar conversation he had had with Loki at one point. "I want you listening to this too," he directed at Loki. "Don't be afraid, don't be ashamed of what you are. We deal with the hands that we are dealt, and we either make the best of them, or we don't. So what if you turn a little blue, that doesn't change who you are here," he poked Leo's chest. "You Dad and Thor may not be blood brothers, but they were raised as family, and that's what they'll be. You have been raised as a Stark and a Lokison, who just so happens to be part Jotun. You'll learn to get a hold on your new icy personality, and I'm sure you'll figure out ways to torture me with it."

Leo and Loki were looking at Tony who matched their stares. "I am capable of being serious," Tony crossed his arms. Leo leaned up on his knees and hugged Tony's head, before letting go and pushed him off of the bed. Tony groaned when he landed on his back and two heads peered over the bed to look at him.

"That was to difuse the conversation," Loki explained.

"Oh how I love my family so," Tony said in monotone. He grabbed Loki's offered hand and pulled himself up and Leo grinned at him. "I know one day soon I'll regret being so serious."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We're coming up to some good stuff soon, next chapter in fact. There are some doozies coming up.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Zoe and Tonya had decided to have a slumber party under Loki's bed that night, while the three boys slept on top of the bed. Tony was in the middle of Loki and Leo, Loki's arm lazily over Tony's side. Leo blinked his eyes open slowly, confused as to what had woken him. Until he felt it.

Leo sat up a little as Tony started to twist in the bed, pushing the blankets off. Leo blinked a little as Tony made a few noises, his face in pain, his face glistening with sweat. He watched Loki's arm move up and take Tony's hand instinctively. Leo swallowed a little as he watched his parents, starting to understand some of Tony's words earlier.

Leo looked over and saw that Loki was looking at him. He nodded his head minutely. Leo reached over slowly and took Tony's other hand. Tony's face relaxed slightly but he still turned in the bed, plagued by nightmares.

"It'll take him a little while, but he'll calm down," Loki whispered. "Or this will be a-"

Tony suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. He pulled his hands from Loki and Leo and started rubbing at his face, hunching over his knees. Loki pushed himself up and started to rub his back with one hand, running his hand through Tony's hair with the other. Leo frowned as he sat up and watched them.

"What was it this time?" Loki asked Tony quietly. Tony shook his head a little and replied too quietly for Leo to catch his words. "I think that the recent attacks have dregded up old memories."

"It's aggrivating my PTSD," Tony murmured. "And that aggrivates me more."

"Why do you have PTSD?" Leo asked and Tony turned to look at him, momentarily forgetting that the kids were in the room.

"See," Tony tried to smile slightly, "I knew being serious before would come back to bite me in the ass." He let out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands again. "I actually have several reasons as to why I suffer from PTSD, and as much I don't want to talk about them, I feel I would be called a hypocrite." Loki's fingers were tracing runes and spells on his back, and Tony always found that comforting.

"Almost 14 years ago I didn't have this," Tony tapped his chest. "There was no Iron Man, and Stark Industries made weapons. I was in Afghanistan doing what I did best, and got kidnapped." Leo's eyes had widened slightly. "I should point out that I was a bit younger than you are when I was first kidnapped, it's what happens when you're born to a family already in the eye." Leo nodded once.

"They were actually paid to kill me, but they realized who they had. They had used one of my own weapons against me and I was left with shrapnel in my body, heading towards my heart. Hence the glowing magnet in my chest. The long and short of what I'm willing to divulge to you at this time is that I was tortured for three months." Leo had reached over and took Tony's hand. "That was the nightmare I suffered through tonight."

"I think I'm starting to understand why this family doesn't do emotions," Leo supplied and Tony chuckled a little. "When we do trouble, we don't do it halfway."

"Now you're catching on," Tony smiled softly, then yawned a little. "Alright my boys, I'm tired, so swallow me in your comfort. I've actually been working back on Midgard so I am in desperate need of sleep."

"Ah, you must be feeling better, you want us to stroke your ego," Loki commented as Tony pulled both of the back down to lay down. Tony hummed happily as he yawned again. Leo realized then that his parents were masters of pretending and wearing masks. He knew there was no way that Tony was going to go back to sleep. He turned and pressed himself into Tony's side, sharing his pillow. If Tony thought it would make Leo feel better to smile, then he would try his hardest to give him the little comfort that he could.

Tony wrapped an arm around Leo's back and head as the boy went back to sleep. His head tilted towards the boy as he stared at the ceiling. His smile had disappeared and he tried to push the haunting images away from his mind. Loki's hand slid up and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing by Tony's eye, catching a tiny trace of wetness. It was times like this that Tony was glad that Loki liked silence and he could just draw in the warmth of his partner.

* * *

The mansion was much quieter with the Stark brood gone, and the rest of it's occupants were taking advantage of this. This resulted in Bruce being talked into making some final decisions with Katherine about the wedding. With the SHIELD set day less than two months away there was a race to make some decisions before SHIELD took that into their hands as well.

Katherine watched Bruce, chewing on the end of her fork, as he stared at the samples of cake sitting on the table. "This was supposed to be the simple part, Bruce," she commented, trying not to smirk. He was giving it his utmost attention.

"I can't decide between these two," he said quietly.

"Did you ask the Other Guy?" Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What? He's like a handy tie-breaker for situations like this." Bruce rolled his eyes and looked back down at the cake, taking another small bite of each to remind himself of the flavors.

Steve walked over to them and put a small sack on the table next to Katherine. "I left an hour ago, and you're still on cake?"

"He is surprisingly picky," Katherine looked up at him and smiled. "What's in the bag?"

"The first round of wedding responses." Katherine's eyes widened a little.

"The first round? How many people did they invite?" She grabbed the bag and opened it to see well over 50 envelopes.

"I'm not helping make the seating chart," Steve put his hands up in surrender. "In fact, I've got a standing date with a punching bag." Steve slipped away and Katherine's glare followed him to the hall.

"You're friends are spineless," she muttered to Bruce. He had obviously picked one because both cakes were gone.

"Well, if it isn't spouting out threats to destroy the world, yeah," he nodded. "I like the pomegranate one, by the way."

"Oh good, that's the one I liked too," pulled her piece away from him when he reached for it. "I like to savor it, take the pecan one." He made a face but took it anyway. Bruce had purposely not eaten lunch knowing there were going to be taste testing. "Now, we can move on to appetizers." Bruce's eyes lit up a little as they moved on to real food.

"Free food?" Bruce jumped when Tony's voice sounded behind him. "I want free food."

"Give a man a heart attack why don't you," Bruce muttered and straightened in his chair again.

"More like a scare, but apparently it still doesn't work," Tony grinned. "So we're back, in case you guys were worried."

"You look like shit," Bruce commented as he looked at Tony.

"Flatterer," Tony held a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Are all of you back?" Katherine asked with sudden interest.

"Yeah, Loki and Leo have called off their sabbatical." Both Bruce and Katherine looked at Tony with matching expressions.

"Tony, do you know what a sabbatical is?" Bruce was the first to ask.

"Of course I do," Tony grabbed a piece of the cake Bruce had eaten. "It just like a better word to use than leave of absence. I mean come on, sabbatical. It even sounds better."

"I, uh," Katherine shook her head. "I'll be back, I need to ask Loki something." She glanced at Tony again before shaking her head and walking off. Tony and Bruce watched her go, the latter because he wanted food.

"They're getting all super secrety together," Tony slid in the chair next to Bruce.

"And you didn't get much sleep while in Asgard," Bruce commented, slightly irritated at the man. He was an extension of Loki, and the god was the reason he couldn't eat. "Nightmares?" He watched the way Tony ruffled at the suggestion.

"I need better friends," Tony grumbled as Bruce reached over and stole the pomegranate cake from Katherine.

* * *

"Hmm, I sense that I'm wanted," Loki mumbled as Katherine approached him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Intuitive today," Katherine smirked a little at him. "I was wondering if you could take me somewhere."

"And you can not take yourself there, why?" Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there is no highway to that leads to Helheim." Not Loki was interested. He rolled his hand a little, motioning her to continue. "I should like to ask Hela something, concerning the wedding."

"Hmm, this just might be interesting enough. Yes, I think I shall agree to this," Loki nodded and straightened his jacket a little. "Shall we go now?" Katherine nodded and he held out his arm. When she took it he gripped her hand tightly. "Do not let go, keep your eyes closed. You must trust me implicitly. We will be traveling through the roots of Yggdrasil, and it could be a fatal journey for one who is not familiar. Do you understand?" Katherine swallowed a little and nodded. "Good." He grinned and he pushed her lids down with two fingers.

She kept her eyes shut tightly, then felt the air around her pressing against her, she became a little short of breath when suddenly the air turned stifling. "You must stop bringing mortals here." She heard a familiar sounding voice around her.

"How am I to say no when they ask it of me? You enjoy the visits, do you not?" Loki responded. "You may open your eyes now." Katherine blinked them open and saw Hela standing a few feet away. When she looked at Katherine her eyebrows went up.

"You come back so eagerly, Innogen?" Hela smirked a little and Katherine straightened. "It must be important."

"Well, it is to me," she smiled a little at the Queen of Hel.

"I should like to interrupt," Loki held up a finger and looked between the two women. "How do you two know each other? I feel that there is a really rather interesting story here that not even Dr Banner knows about."

Katherine sighed a little and Hela grinned before turning her attention to Loki. "Oh, we've met before, several years ago. Dr Innogen was quite near death when I found her lingering outside the entrance. Loki had raised both eyebrows to look at Katherine, then back to Hela. "The poor thing was scared, started going on about this mortal that she was dating, worried that she would never see him again. Even spoke about how she thought that she was going crazy because she thought that she was falling in love."

"I was near death and I had no idea where I was," Katherine murmured a little.

"We walked, I don't know why, I was feeling rather kind that day," Hela smirked a little at Loki's expression. "I have my days."

"Yes, I believe I found that out when Agent Coulson appeared those many years ago," Loki nodded, remembering how she had sent Coulson back from her realm.

"Yes, well," Hela coughed a little. "She may mentioned that this mortal was actually an Avenger."

"How long ago was this?" Loki questioned.

"Oh my, not too long after Leo was born," Hela put a hand to the face, tapping her cheeks in thought. "In fact, she was one of the last to arrive that day, there had been several mortal souls that day. I think some of them had mentioned Victor, or something of the sort. I do know that a few of them talked about Iron Man and Captain America being there."

Loki had slowly turned to face Katherine who was looking anywhere but in his direction. "You had informed Dr Banner that you were helping at the hospital that day," Loki spoke to the woman.

"I was at the hospital," she spoke quietly.

"Oh yes, she was there for three days," Hela nodded. "For some reason I felt the need to escort her soul back personally, to make sure that she indeed survived and got the care that she needed." She looked at Loki. "She woke up inside of an ambulance and her wounds were grave indeed. I am surprised that none of you knew of this."

"She hid it well," Loki kept his gaze on Katherine. "Why did you not tell Dr Banner? He would have been at your side in a moment."

"That's why I didn't," she looked at Loki. "I was still coming to terms with the fact that I was dating an Avenger, that my life had suddenly intertwined with his, and with yours. That's a lot to think about," she smiled slightly. "And then when I found out who Hela was, and that I had for all intents and purposes, died, it was a little much." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I didn't want him to know how overwhelmed I was. And I still don't, he doesn't need to about this incident at all." She looked pointedly at Loki who smirked and nodded his head once.

"It was many years ago," Loki agreed. "Now, I have been satisfied with this story, I believe you had something to ask of my daughter." Katherine's eyes brightened as she remembered her original mission. Loki mulled over the new information he had, keeping it locked away for the day it would become useful.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter came out, but I felt that if I stared at it any longer it would turn out even worse, and then you would never get anything. So here it is!**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Tony was sitting next to Bruce on the benches, feet up and hands behind his head as they watched Kat showing the girls their duties as flower girls. Loki stood in the back with Leo, waiting for their own turn to be taught.

"Only 3 days left," Tony smirked. "Then you join the land of the committed." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Not that you weren't committed for the whole seven years it took you to ask her to marry you."

"Others have taken over ten years to get married," Bruce commented.

"And we call those common law marriages," Tony countered. "My point was, are ya nervous?"

"Nervous to get married? To say that I'll stick by this woman who thinks that the Other Guy is just a crankier version of me?" Bruce glanced over at Tony. "She's actually tried to kiss him, you know."

"Apparently she's got a thing for Jolly Green," Tony smirked. "How many people would actually do that?"

"That's what I keep asking. Why do you think it took so long to ask her to marry me?" Bruce muttered a little. "I was trying to give her every out, in case she changed her mind." Tony raised his own eyebrow. "You know what she gave me this morning to wear tomorrow?" He handed Tony a small black velvet box.

"Hey now Bruce, I'm a tied down man," Bruce hit his shoulder and Tony chuckled taking the box. He opened it and saw cuff links with a bright green gem in them. "These are some nice looking links," Tony said as he picked one up.

"She had something inscribed on them," Bruce told him. Tony turned the one in hand over, then grabbed the other one and turned it over. He let out a bark of laughter, falling backwards. Bruce reached over and grabbed the cuff links from Tony quickly as he rolled over the edge of the bench. The five people at the back of the hall looked up and over, Loki shooting dark looks their way.

"That is the best thing I've ever seen!" Tony took a breath and stood up. He coughed a little then took his seat again and the others went back to their tasks. "Did she seriously get 'Hulk Smash' engraved on them?" Bruce tried to hide his smirk and nodded, putting the links back in the box, and the box back in his jacket pocket. "If you don't marry her I will take up polygamy and do it myself."

Bruce rolled his eyes and they watched Kat and Leo talking about his duties as ring bearer. "Do you know what she asked of Loki?" Tony shook his head.

"Man is locked up tighter than Capsicle's virginity," Tony muttered crossing his arms. "I hear she managed to talk Clint into standing with Natasha on her side though."

"I think she guilt tripped him," Bruce confessed. "Since she wasn't able to guilt, or threaten, Fury enough, so she turned it on Clint."

"Is it wrong of me to hope that he has to wear a dress?" Tony grinned and Bruce snorted. "How many of her bridesmaids backed out?" Tony asked quietly.

"All but one," Bruce watched Katherine talking with Loki as the girls ran around throwing flower petals at each other. "She had only asked three of them in the first place, but they weren't too thrilled with the spectacle being made."

"She's keeping it in well," Tony commented. "I mean, I've seen brides with much less to worry about lose it way before the wedding day." Bruce looked over at him. "Most of them were on TV or in the news," Tony confessed. "Well, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with walking with you down the aisle, so no one has to be alone."

"Hey, I don't make those decisions," Bruce held up his hands. "I was only allowed to pick out my tux."

"That's more than most men get," Tony chuckled. "So who is the other bridesmaid? Anyone we know?"

"Oh yeah," Bruce nodded. "It's your step daughter." Bruce smirked a litle when Tony's head whipped around to face him.

"Hela? The bench there were sitting on seemed to shake a little and the two men looked at each other. "This isn't good." They stood up as something loud, and not at all friendly, sounded outside the hall.

Loki was the first to run to the door and looked outside, only to close the doors a second later and looked at Tony and Bruce who were coming. "It would seem that we have another visit from our shape-shifting friends," he mumbled.

"Well, son of a bitch," Tony said under his breath, reaching under his shirt sleeve to press the button on his ID bracelets.

Bruce looked back at Katherine who was was already bring the kids closer to her. "We'll go out the back, and get to the Tower. It's closer." Loki nodded as Tony walked outside to meet his suit.

* * *

Katherine he taken Zoe's hand, and instructed her to take Antoinette's hand, who took Leo's hand. They walked out of the side door emerging in the alley between the hall and the building next to it. Katherine made a motion for them to stay and she crouched down, making her way to the end to look out onto the street. She saw almost a dozen black figures, blurring into copies of people running down the street, and knew she couldn't take the children through the streets.

"Leo, to the tower, now," Katherine whispered quickly from the alley.

"Aunt Kat," she glanced back at the twins and their brother.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she reassured them. "Get down to your dad's workshop, JARVIS will lock down the floor until one of us gets there." Leo nodded a little and Tonya and Zoe grabbed his hands. They disappeared quickly and Katherine let out a sigh of relief.

Taking off her jacket she threw it over her head and kept low as she moved from the alley, sticking close to the buildings. She screamed when something cold wrapped around her leg and pulled her down.

The ground started to shake a little and there was a loud roar. She turned and had never been so happy to see Bruce's Other Guy. He batted away the two creatures and grabbed the limb that was wrapped around Kat grabbing it's body in the other hand. He growled and the creature faded into shadow, dropping Kat to the ground. Hulk stepped over Katherine as she pushed herself up and she stayed close to him.

"Can you get me to the Tower?" She looked up at him as he looked down. "The kids are already there and- Eeeee!" She hadn't expected him to grab her and move so fast. She curled over his hand a little as he used buildings as leverage to move faster.

He put her down on one of the lower level balconies and she grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her and she leaned over pressing a kiss to his temple. "Be careful." Hulk seemed to smile and was gone to help the others. She turned and ran back inside and saw that the elevator was moving. The doors opened and she jumped back, just in case, but was pulled in by a set of hands.

"Aunt Kat!" Leo had pulled her in, Tonya and Zoe behind him. "We tried to go downstairs but then JARVIS said there was someone down there." The doors shut and Kat pulled them close to her.

"Alright," she nodded a little, thinking. "JARVIS, what about getting to Bruce's lab?"

"Dr Banner's lab seems to be empty," the AI responded and the elevator started moving.

"Let me double check first, stay here," Katherine told the kids when the elevator stopped moving. She pushed the manual button to open the doors and looked before stepping out silently. She reached a little alcove for the stairs and was pushed back by someone stepping out. Black eyed figures stepped out and she pushed herself up quickly.

One of them raised their hand she felt something hit her chest, sending her flying back into the elevator. Her breath left her chest and she felt her head hit the back of the elevator and thought she heard a dull crack. The doors closed quickly and she let herself slide down to her knees.

"Up, JARVIS, up," she said quietly, trying to catch her breath and fight off the wave of dizziness. Her head was tilted forward gently and she thought she saw Leo at her side.

"I think you might have a concussion," Leo said, frowning at the little bit of blood he saw in her hair.

"That would be just my luck," she smiled at the kids.

"I have informed Mr Stark and Mr Loki that there are intruders in the Tower," JARVIS said helpfully. "Shall I inform Dr Banner?"

"No," Kat said quickly. "No, let the others come first."

* * *

Tony was the first to reach the Tower, landing shakily on on the penthouse balcony. He was forced to walk normally as JARVIS removed the suit but ran inside as he heard the elevator moving up. As it opened two bodies flung themselves at him. Tony let out a breath and leaned down hugging his two girls tightly.

"You guys are alright, aren't you?" He looked at the girls then inside the elevator. He saw that Leo was cradling Kat's head in his lap with her jacket under her head.

"I think she has a concussion, and I can't get her to stay awake long enough," Leo said, trying to keep his voice steady. Tony moved inside quickly, Tonya and Zoe keeping a tight grip on the back of his shirt. "Dad hasn't taught me any healing spells yet, I'm afraid if I tried I'd-"

"Hey," Tony put a hand on the side of Leo's head. "You did good just trying to keep her awake. We'll get her to the Med Bay and everything will be alright." Leo nodded a couple times. "JARVIS, Clint and Steve managed to clear the Med Bay right?"

"All floors are clear and Mr Barton is clearing the roof as we speak." Tony nodded as the elevator started to move again.

Tony stayed crouched down as he wrapped one arm around the girls, the other resting on Leo's shoulder. When the doors opened Steve stepped in quickly.

"JARVIS told me to get down here," he said as he picked up Katherine gently. "Said I might be needed."

"One day I'll make you a companion, JARVIS," Tony muttered as he stood up and led the kids out around him.

"Promises, sir." Tony rolled his eyes a little. "Dr Banner is returning to the Tower, shall I inform him of Dr Innogen's status?"

"Only when he's not so green anymore," Tony said as they all walked into the med bay as Steve gently placed Katherine on the closest bed. She moaned a little and her eyes fluttered a little. "Be sure to tell him that she's okay." Tony turned and picked up Tonya and put her on the bed across from Kat, then placed Zoe next to her. Leo had pulled himself up from the other side to sit behind his sisters.

Walking back over he gently turned Kat's head. "JARVIS, scans?"

"Processing the images now," the AI replied as a few screens appeared to the sides. "Master Leo's diagnosis of a concussion was correct, sir, but I can not detect any lasting brain damage, although there is a little swelling indicative of a migraine."

"I'm sure she's gonna be feeling that for a while," Tony muttered.

"I'm gonna go help the others make sure that no civilians got hurt," Steve offered. It was pretty well known that he didn't like standing around where he couldn't actively help.

"Okay, Bruce should be down here any second," Tony looked at Steve who nodded before leaving the man. He looked down and saw Katherine's eyes fluttering open. "Hey there blue eyes," he smiled at her. "Heard you took a little hit to the head."

She blinked rapidly before squeezing them shut and slowly reopening them. "It feels like something took a crowbar to my head," her words were only slightly slurred.

"Well, I hear that may not have been much worse," he walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out an ice pack, cracking it to make it cold. He gently placed it on her head. "So I'm gonna ask you some questions before your lovely fiance gets down here. Just gonna cover my bases."

"I must have a concussion," she deduced as she held onto the pack.

"That's a good sign, I like that," Tony nodded. "Who am I?"

"Tony Stark," Katherine answered.

"I would have also accepted handsome demi-god," Tony nodded. "Who are you?"

"Katherine Innogen, OBG, and Family Practice doctor," she winced a little as she looked towards the lights above her.

"Other answers include future Mrs Jolly Green, and Banner's Bride," Tony looked over and saw Bruce jogging over to the room. "Which speak of the devil, here he is. Oh wait," he looked back at Katherine. "Who's that?"

"The most handsome man in the room," she smiled softly at Bruce as he took her hand.

"Hmm, I'm not so confident of your mental stability anymore," Tony frowned a little.

"Dad," Leo rolled his eyes a little. He had started to feel better when Katherine started talking and was able to stay away. Slowly the pit in his stomach had started to unfurl and he was able to relax.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony walked back over to his kids and pulled the girls off the bed and onto his legs. They clinged immediately. "Let's give them some time alone, and find your Dad." He took Leo's hand as he slowly walked with the twins attached to his legs.

"I bet that was easier when it was just me," Leo remarked.

"I was at least able to hobble with one of my legs," Tony said as he shook each leg a little, causing the girls to squeal. "At least this way I feel more balanced."

* * *

Steve, and Thor came back later that night and found Tony sitting on the couch, three children resting in various spots with him and draped over him. "Clint and Natasha are working with SHIELD to coordinate the cleanup," Steve told Tony and he and Thor dropped in the chairs across from the couch.

"I believe that Loki is ridding the city of any traces of the creatures," Thor filled in. Tony nodded a little and leaned his head back a little.

"Bruce is still with Katherine, she had a concussion, but I think she's sleeping now," Tony told them. "She should be fine, but she'll be on bed rest for at least tomorrow."

"Any idea as to why they would attack now?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Our bad luck?" Tony guessed.

"Unfortunate circumstances do seem to happen often," Thor nodded.

"There were a lot today," Steve commented, thinking.

"That should just mean that they won't attack for a while," Tony said. "They're attacks have been random at best, and I can't find any way to track when they might show up again." That drove Tony up a wall. Every villain they've been able to find, to stop, but this was different. He didn't know what to do, how to keep people safe, how to keep his family safe.

"They seem to work on their own, but-"

"No," Tony shook his head stopping Steve. "They don't work on their own, I've met their master." He didn't shiver. "I would rather deal with Loki hellbent on taking over the Earth again, then deal with, with, that thing."

Steve and Thor watched him, matching frowns on their faces. "You have not mentioned this foe to us before," Thor prompted gently. "Is he the one that gave you your injuries those few months ago?" Tony merely nodded and they noticed that he was still particularly shaken from the experience, as much as he tried to hide it.

"I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed with this enemy," Steve said after a few moments.

"We'll keep a vigilant watch," Tony said. "There's something far more important in three days, and we'll make sure that nothing happens to stop it." Thor and Steve nodded determinedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of the bench watching Katherine turn in circles in front of the mirror. "Are you serious right now? This is real?" She was grinning and Loki found it a little contagious.

"I take it that you are happy with my design?" He had made her wait until right before the wedding to give her her dress, promising it would be worth it. A corseted bodice let to tulle and satin that fell from her hips, satin gathering at the back in a small bustle that dropped to a train. Sheer fabric fell around her arms in an attempt of sleeves but gave the illusion of layered butterfly wings, speckled with crystals.

"I could kiss you," Katherine breathed, not taking her eyes away from the mirror. "This is amazing, more than amazing," she squeaked a little and Loki let out a little laugh. There was a knock at the door and Liv stuck her head in the door. She was about to talk before she walked in, eyes slightly wide.

"Oh, now I don't do female emotions," Loki stood up from the bench, seeing eyes start to mist up. "If there is going to be gushing and crying, I would like to request that I am able to leave the room." He uncomfortably adjusted the screen scarf draped around his neck.

"Is it because you know that you will be a weeping mess when your children get married?" Liv had taken Katherine's hands as she grinned.

"You're under the assumption that I shall allow them to wed," Loki contradicted. The two women chuckled a little.

"Well, I came in here to let you know that everyone has lined up, and we're ready," Liv informed the two. "And my escort was in here making sure that you looked amazing." Katherine took a breath and nodded, smiling widely.

Loki walked up and presented both arms to the women and each one wrapped their own arms around them. "Let us get this emotional ceremony started so that I may distance myself quickly." Loki was smiling despite his words.

* * *

Tony seemed to fidget a little and fix his tie standing next to Bruce. The doctor glanced back at the usually calm billionaire and raised an eyebrow. "Being a best man is stressful," he whispered and Bruce snorted. Leo was holding onto the pillow that had held the rings that were now housed in Tony's pocket. Thor and Steve stood to the side, as Natasha, Hela, and Clint stood on the other side.

Loki caught Tony's eye and winked a little as he stood next to Liv even as everyone turned to get a glimpse of Katherine. Tony rolled his eyes a little, grinning. Zoe and Tonya walked ahead of Katherine, throwing the flowers, grins on their faces. Tony and Loki glanced at Bruce when Katherine came into views, and they were deftly ignoring all the flashes from the cameras.

Bruce only had eyes for the red head coming down the aisle. As far as he was concerned the hall could have been empty and he could have cared less. He had expected for everything to move much too slowly, but before he knew it he was reaching for her hands to bring her closer to him

"You look a little flustered," Katherine whispered as she held onto his hands.

"I'm distracted," he responded. "There's this woman standing in front of me, and I'm pretty sure that she's not human, because she looks amazing." Katherine blushed a little.

Right up until the doors of the hall were pushed from the frame. Shadows and black figures surged in through the doors and screams erupted from the crowd. Bruce pulled Katherine behind him as everyone tried to think about why they would attack where all the Avengers currently were.

"Someone does not want you two getting married today," Tony said as the guests started to scatter. There was some kind of shockwave through the room that forced them all to take a step back. Tony reached under the first bench and pulled out the suitcase Iron Man suit and stepped on the center panel to open it. Except nothing happened.

"Tony!" He looked over at Loki who had gathered Leo, Tonya and Zoe over to him. "I can no longer feel my magic." And wasn't that just the icing on the cake. Steve and Thor had already run down to help get the people out of the building as Kat and Bruce helped the people the other way. Natasha and Clint had already disappeared to start taking out the shifters.

Tony took a breath and closed his eyes, reaching for the familiar warmth of his core and his eyes shot open. "I'll be damned. Power's out on my suit, too." Tony kicked the case away and pushed a few people towards the side exit. "I'm not great at hand to hand, you're better than I am," he said as he ran over to Loki.

"Get the kids out," Loki told him before weaving his way through the stragglers left behind.

"Bruce!" Tony called out as he moved himself and the kids back. "What about the big guy?"

"Unusually quiet," he looked at Tony and actually looked troubled about that. There was the cherry on top.

Tony turned and made sure that all three kids were holding onto him in some way until they left the main hall. Pushing into a side hallway he shut the door and locked it. "I'm gonna scout the corner up ahead, sit tight," Tony told them, dropping a quick kiss on each head. "Tonya, Zoe, stay behind Leo and listen to your brother when I'm not around, okay?" He wasn't sure why, but Tony felt the need to tell them that. Moving down the hall he pushed the door open with his foot before poking his head around, then walking in.

Tony let out a choked cry of surprised when he was suddenly shoved against the wall, the hand of a black eyed Steve Rogers around his throat. "Always knew you had it out for me," Tony squeezed out. He tried to suck in a breath as he felt his feet leave the ground. He saw a few more figures moving behind the Rogers shifter and started to wriggle in his grip.

"Daddy!" Tony started to kick both his feet, finally able to plant them flat on Rogers chest. He pushed with a growl and the shifter stumbled back a little, letting go of Tony's neck. He hit the ground on his back and rolled over quickly running back out the door. He slammed into one of the bodies that had found the three Little Stark's.

Leo was standing in front of the girls glaring at the still two advancing shifters. Someone appeared at his side and he noticed a familiar green and black scheme. He looked up and saw Loki at his side. "Dad!" Zoe cried and ran for him. Leo frowned then grabbed Zoe's arm quickly.

"That's not Dad," Leo backed them up from the black eyed copy. Tony had pushed one of the others up against the wall when it suddenly started to blur, taking another shape. Tony found himself staring at a copy of himself and he growled, elbowing it in the face, hard.

"I am a one of a kind, thank you." He turned around and saw two other copies of himself, and Loki staring at him. "Shit." He ducked when one the Tony's threw a punch and he threw his own punch at the knees, sending the copy down. He was suddenly pulled up and thrown back by the Rogers copy that made his reappearance.

"Leo!" Tony yelled out when the Loki copy grabbed his collar. "Can you get your sisters out of here?" He growled and crashed his head into one of the shifters, groaning a little at the pain.

"No! I can't feel any of my magic." He started to panic when they were pushed into a corner. "Dad!"

Tony shoved the Loki copy away and moved towards his kids. He was suddenly tackled to the ground and he tried to roll the shifter off. He growled when two more grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He tried to push off with his feet when he saw another Tony and Loki copy walk in the room.

"Stay away from them!" Tony shouted as he struggled against the hands holding him. They pulled him up onto his knees and he saw the other Tony grab Leo's collar and the other Loki grab the twins arms. "No! Let them go!" Tony felt the strain in his arms as he pulled. His eyes widened before slipping shut as something hard connected with the back of his head.

* * *

Tony groaned a little when he felt something warm on the back of his head. "Tony? Can you hear me?" Tony blinked several times before his eyes would stay open. He saw Loki leaning over him, his fingers pressed to his head. "You should only have a small headache. Can you stand?" Tony took a slow blink then nodded.

As Loki helped him to his feet took a gasping breath and looked around quickly, ignoring the swaying in his vision. "Oh god, the kids," he tried to pull away but Loki kept a hold on him. "They took the kids, they took them and they looked like us."

"They took Bruce also," Loki bit out and Tony turned his head back. "I haven't been able to find Katherine yet, but my magic has come back. I can sense that she is still in the building."

"This is gonna be one of the worst days of her life," Tony murmured. Loki nodded and he let Tony leaned on him as they started to walk. "What the others?"

"Clint and Natasha are working with SHIELD to keep the reporters away and organize a clean up," Loki started as they walked into the main hall. Tony could see all the decorations were ruined, the chairs and benches mostly broken and scattered. "My brother and Steve are checking on the civilians outside, the ones that are hurt."

"Casualties?" Tony asked tightly.

"Yes, but very few." They stopped when they thought they heard some crying. Tony moved first, pulling away from Loki, and headed towards the back of the hall. He found Katherine on the floor behind the large altar. He dress was ripped and burned, her hair sticking out at all ends, some of it at different lengths, her arms and face sporting some cuts and scratches. That's not what Tony saw though.

Tony saw the blood on her dress, most of it from the person she was curled over. Tony dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. Loki knelt next to the person and ran a glowing hand over her. He looked up at Tony and shook his head once. He was pretty sure he saw Loki's eyes mist up a little.

"They made this personal," Tony growled out. "They made this more than personal." He knew that Katherine wouldn't forget the day her wedding was ruined, and the day her mother had been killed.

* * *

Bruce sniffed a few times as he rocked back into consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that something, or someone was in front of his head. His body was gently being rocked back and forth.

"Uncle Bruce?" He lifted his head a little and saw that Antoinette was pushing back and forth on his shoulder. She sniffed a little when she saw his eyes open. He lifted his arm a little and she crawled under it, wrapping her hands in his jacket. His felt exhausted a little sore, but pulled the four year old closer to him.

After a few minutes he shifted a little so he could still hold on to Tonya, but get a look at his surroundings. He saw Leo several feet away, his own arms wrapped tightly around Zoe. Squinting a little he thought he saw that someone had shackled Leo's ankle to the wall.

There was a tingle in Bruce's wrist and he made him aware of an almost aching emptiness inside. He still couldn't feel the Other Guy. "I gotta sit up," he said quietly to the little girl. She nodded and helped him sit up, his back resting against a wall, and she crawled into his lap as he wrapped his arm around her again. They seemed to be in a concrete bunker, but the door was clear so they could see whoever approached, and vica versa.

"Uncle Bruce," Bruce looked over and saw Leo and Zoe looking at them.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled gently at him. "You hurt anywhere?" Leo shook his head. "Good, what about your magic?"

"I can't feel it," Leo replied numbly. It was the same as in the hall. "But that's because they put that thing on your wrist." Bruce blinked and held up his wrist and saw a small silver bracelet. He frowned a little, not noticing that's where the tingling was coming from. "They said is was like a dampener. Didn't want us escaping or anything."

"They must have used something similar before," Bruce murmured. "It even shut down the Iron Man suit."

"They looked like our dad's," Tonya said softly, her cheek pressed against his shirt. "But Daddy was right there, trying to get to us. Why did they look like that?" She looked up at Bruce, tears in her eyes.

Bruce hugged her tightly. "I don't know, Tonya, I really don't know." He looked between the sullen children. "You know they'll come, right?" They all nodded without hesitation. Good, Bruce thought, they have a stubborn streak a mile and a half long.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love when my brain gives me random ideas. I love it more when they start to work out!**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Tony grabbed a glass ball from the table and threw it against the wall suddenly. Loki merely looked over as Steve, Clint and Natasha jumped a little. Thor had gone to Asgard to request some help, whether it be from Odin or from Heimdall. Pepper was currently tending to Katherine in her bedroom. Agent Coulson walked in the room and stepped over the shattered glass.

"JARVIS still running scans?" The SHIELD agent asked Tony, who was still pacing the floor. He got a grunt in response. "SHIELD is running traces for gamma radiation matching Bruce's genetics, and for any signs of magic resembling Loki's."

"That shall be a futile effort," Loki said and Coulson looked over at the God sitting on the couch, his arms and legs crossed. "You're realm runs rampant with lines of energy and magic underneath it's surface. You will find that a very large portion of these line have been contaminated for my use. You will simply have too many results."

"Is Hela alright?" Tony looked over at Loki and he nodded.

"It seemed that whatever hit the room before broke her spell, sending her back to Helheim," Loki told him. "She contacted me as soon as she felt the balance of energies right itself in the hall. She is fine and shall be searching for the children and Dr Banner in her own way."

Tony sighed and dropped his head back a little then quickly picked it up back up when he felt something wet on the back of his neck. He frowned and swiped his hand to rub it off but froze when he brought his hand to flick it off. A black oily substance.

"Shit!" He flicked it off quickly and backed up a little, causing everyone to look at him. He started to rub frantically at his neck but didn't find anymore. The drop on the floor started to multiply, bubbling slightly, black smoke trailing around it. Loki quickly stood up as he and Coulson started to back away from the substance.

"Fuck," Tony's eyes widened when something seemed to step out of it. The smoke flew up and Tony froze when he saw a familiar glowing mouth appear from the smoke. This time it was accompanied by glowing orange eyes, and they were locked on Tony.

Without the mask Tony was able to see what had found him that day on the street. It was a few heads taller than Loki, solid like the shifters, and covered in rough black skin. Smoke hung off of it in a semblance of some kind of robes, shifting with every breath and movement. It took a step towards Tony and he scrambled backwards until his back hit the bar in the room.

A shot was fired and hit the creature in the shoulder. It turned to see that Natasha had her gun drawn, Clint had his bow and Steve was poised to throw his shield. A hand appeared from under the smoke and long claws easily picked the bullet out of it's shoulder, letting it drop to the ground a thunk.

"I'd advise not repeating that action," the deep voice sounded. "I have merely come to observe." It looked at the trio more fully, letting it's mouth curl unnaturally high into its Cheshire smile, a chill filling the room. Tony recognized it immediately and found that he couldn't move his muscles, like everyone else. "Of course, if it is my appearance that is off putting, allow me to change that." The smoke rose up suddenly then dropped, revealing the face of someone they had all just seen.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony found his voice, and his legs and launched himself at the Officiant of the wedding. His hand flew up and caught Tony's wrist and he directed his still orange eyes at the man, stilling Tony slightly. He threw Tony on the floor on his back, hard, and placed a foot on Tony's chest.

"I've already laid a claim on you Anthony Stark, your sacrifice is not in my plans." He grinned down at Tony as the man struggled. "But I will make it necessary if you interfere," he hissed and looked at Loki when he started to move. The god stopped in his steps, hands glowing green. "I am not here to cause harm, I have already done that." He glared at Loki then slowly lowered himself to look at Tony.

"It seems your fear of me isn't what it once was," he said to Tony, resting his arms on his knees, pressing his foot still into Tony's chest.

"My anger is far more powerful than my fear," Tony growled out.

"Yes, I have taken what is yours, haven't I?" He picked a piece of dirt off of Tony's face and watched as the man flinched slightly. "But you are wrong about your anger. Fear will always be the more powerful emotion, my weapon. Now you have fear of what I can do, and what could happen." He laughed and Tony felt it through his muscles.

His head shot up when a vase was suddenly thrown, hitting him in the shoulder. He stood up quickly, black smoke rising up, showing it's natural form again. He stepped off of Tony and glared at the person who had thrown the object. Tony blinked when he pushed himself up slightly.

"Where. Is. Bruce." Katherine growled, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Tony pushed himself up quickly and moved to the side moving towards Katherine. The creature looked at Tony and he suddenly groaned and grabbed at his chest, falling to his knees.

"Is he your weakness, mortal?" It started to move closer to her, but she held her ground. "What else will your feeble soul show me?"

She threw a pool ball and nailed it in the head. It stopped moving and growled, showing it's teeth. Tony looked up and saw the oily substance start to twist and form from its mouth again. Katherine threw another ball but the creature batted this one away. "Leave her alone," Tony growled out tightly. "Her anger is one you should watch out for."

"Where is he!" Katherine shouted at the creature. The snake like creatures had started to circle around her feet and up, but never touched her. It suddenly hissed at her and pulled away.

Glaring at her it motioned to Tony. "Ask your dear Anthony, he'll find them." The smoke swirled around him and settled, the creature gone. Steve, Natasha and Clint seemed to collapse back into the chairs and Coulson had grabbed onto the nearest table to keep himself upright. Loki caught his balance as he ran over to Tony, who waved him off, then changed directions to Katherine.

Tony pulled his hand away from his chest and frowned when he noted his shirt was wet. He pulled his shirt off quickly and saw drops of oil seeping out from where the arc reactor's metal casing met his skin. "JARVIS, scans. Now." He snapped quickly. "Don't tell me anything just show me!" Cutting off anything the AI would have responded with.

Pepper stumbled out from the hall and Loki glanced over as he was trying to get Katherine's attention. "What the hell happened?" Her eyes were a little wide then she caught sight of Kat and made her way over. "We thought we heard Tony yelling, then there was a chill and my legs felt weak."

"We got a visit," Loki said shortly. He turned Katherine's head a little and she looked at him. "She seems to be in an unresponsive state."

"No, I'm ignoring you," she growled and Loki blinked a little. Katherine pushed past Loki and over to Tony, standing behind him and studying the scans as they came up. "He's infected you," she said simply. JARVIS had highlighted the arteries and veins in red, but there were several black lines leading from his heart and to the arc reactor.

"This could explain a few things," Tony muttered a little. "It doesn't explain how I'm supposed to be able to find them, though." He wiped at the substance with his shirt before pushing himself off, the scans disappearing. "I'll be down in the lab," he said to no one and disappeared down the stairs before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Several hours later Loki walked into the lab and saw Tony staring at several screens, resting his head in one of his hands. "Have you been up to eat something?" Loki walked over and pulled up a chair next to the man, taking note of his stiff posture.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I thought I felt you leave for Asgard, earlier."

"You did," Loki confirmed. "I went to see if Thor had been able to make any progress with Heimdall. While they have not been able to find their location the Guardian is able to confirm that the four are still on Midgard." Loki let his hand rest on Tony's on the desk. "Heimdall will not rest until he has exhausted all options, then Thor will go to Odin." Tony nodded, not looking away from the screen.

"I can't feel it," Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow. He motioned towards a small jar on the desk containing some of the oily substance. "That stuff is running through me, but I can't feel it. Not now anyway."

"You've been able to feel it before though?" Loki took the jar to examine its contents. He felt a faint magical aura from it.

"When that thing was upstairs," Tony said and pulled his eyes away from the scans that had been running. "I could feel it when he appeared, and then he manipulated it somehow. That I felt for sure."

"Perhaps that is you use it then," Loki suggested, setting the jar down. "Mayhaps it is almost like a beacon, or a tracker."

"Hmm, fantastic," Tony groaned a little. "I'm tired of things finding their way inside of me," she said suddenly sitting up a little. "Shrapnel, magic, even more powerful magic, and now this black shit. Stuff like this usually doesn't happen to people, it shouldn't happen to anyone." Tony pushed himself up and Loki turned to watch him as he started to pace. "It shouldn't happen to me, and this shit shouldn't happen to our kids," he finished quietly.

Loki pushed himself up and brought his hand up to Tony's neck. "You're pushing yourself."

"And you're keeping it bottled in," Tony snapped. Loki just raised an eyebrow at him. "It's been a bad day," he muttered and Loki snorted

"I think that you should attempt at some sleep," Loki suggested to the inventor. "JARVIS is running the scans, he'll alert to when he finds anything. There's nothing you can do but wait, and showing up exhausted won't help any."

"Why are you so calm?" Tony accused. "Our kids, and our friend, my best friend, are out there somewhere with that Thing, and you can just talk of sleep?" Tony reached up and grabbed Loki's wrist then stopped and blinked when he felt a tingle. He pulled Loki's hand away from his neck and pushed his shirt sleeve up. Glowing runes were traveling around Loki's wrist.

"Odin and Frigga placed a calming spell on me," Loki told him in an even voice. "I was not allowed to approach Thor and Heimdall until my anger was reigned in, so they did it for me. It will disappear once I either get a few hours sleep, or we have located them."

Tony let out a puff of breath and deflated a little. "Damn, I guess I can't let my anger out on you now, can I?" Loki smirked lightly. "Good thing the couch is a pull out," Tony muttered and let go of Loki's wrist, shuffling over to the couch. Loki helped Tony pull the mattress out and conjured some pillows. "I'll kill that thing when I find him," Tony muttered as they settled on the bed.

"I know," Loki murmured as he took Tony's hand and JARVIS dimmed the lights.

* * *

Leo glanced over at his sisters sleeping against Bruce. He had talked Zoe into going over to Bruce and Tonya, claiming that Uncle Bruce was bigger and could help them more than he could. He wanted to try and work at the shackle around his ankle, too.

Standing up silently he stretched his legs as best he could but stilled when he felt someone behind him. "You're doing a good job watching them," Tony voice sounded. Leo frowned a little. None of the shifters had been able to talk before. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "But I won't make it in time."

"Who are you?" Leo hissed out. He noticed the faint orange color to Tony's eyes. His eyes suddenly flashed a bright orange and he started to smile. Leo took a couple steps back when the smile curved up too far, the teeth becoming too sharp, the lips thinning and turning purple. Black smoke rose up and as it dropped so did the illusion of Tony.

"Call me Khaaz," he purred as Leo fell backwards. He hit the ground and pushed himself up against the wall quickly. He surged forward and was suddenly in front of Leo. "Good, you're scared of me. They won't come in time, you know. Oh they'll come, I've given them everything they need to find you. But it will be for naught." Leo shook his head a little. "Tell me Leo Anthony Stark, do you know what your weaknesses are?" He laughed in his throat as Leo's breathing sped up.

"I can see what troubles you, what drives the guilt in you. Guilt that you are able to live as a family, while your other siblings are cursed. Why should you be able to live happily with with your Father while they must suffer?" He chuckled when Leo turned his head away.

"What if I could promise you their safety?" He looked over at the girls on the floor. "That when they come, I will spare them? Hm? What would you do?"

"What about Uncle Bruce?" Leo's voice was barely audible, but when Khaaz grinned wider he knew he was heard.

"Yes, Bruce Banner," orange flicked over to looked at the man. "There are different plans for him, but he is alive in that scenario if that is your concern." He looked back at Leo. "Do you want to know why I could look like your Daddy, and have his voice? I am inside of him." Khaaz put a hand on Leo's chest and the boy shivered, trying to squirm away. "I could easily kill him. I could turn him against your Father, kill them both."

"No," Leo breathed out and shook his head. "Don't, please don't." He shut his eyes tightly as tears escaped, his voice shaking.

"What would you do to save them? Save them all?" Khaaz hissed in Leo's ear. "Just ask me, and I'll do it."

"Stay away from him." Khaaz looked over and saw Bruce standing a few feet away. The girls had been moved to the corner, away from them, still asleep. "You get away from him right now." Khaaz stood up slowly and looked at Bruce, slowly starting his Cheshire grin, and Bruce felt his muscles weakening as coldness descended on him.

"You, Bruce Banner, I want you to stay alive," he pointed a clawed finger at Bruce. "There is a secret about your lady love that I could never have imagined, and I want you to know what it is before I rip it away."

"Fine," Bruce bit out quietly. "But you leave Leo alone."

"Or what? You are only human right now," he gestured to the silver bracelet. He took a couple steps towards Bruce. "I only want you alive, your condition otherwise matters not to me." He moved quickly, wrapping claws around Bruce's throat tightly.

"Wait," Leo suddenly stood up and two sets of eyes turned to look at him. "You can't hurt him either."

Khaaz threw Bruce back and his shoulder hit the wall and he bit back a curse. "Ask me, Leo Stark," He walked back over to the young boy.

"Let them live," Leo pleaded quietly. "Please."

Khaaz grinned widely and Leo pushed himself back against the wall cringing. "Now you can feel just like your other brothers. Allow me to ease your guilt."

Bruce pushed himself up with one arm as Khaaz put his palm to Leo's forehead. The creature disappeared as Leo slid down against the wall. Bruce winced as he pushed himself over to Leo, he was sure that there were a couple broken bones in his shoulder. He turned Leo's head towards him and Bruce found himself looking into dull, pupil-free, brown eyes.

* * *

Tony shot up with a gasp, eyes wide. Loki quickly sat up and grabbed Tony's hand. "Leo," Tony gasped out then shook his head getting up from the bed. "I Have to find them." All he could see were those unseeing brown eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Delay equals longer chapter! I honestly have no idea where I was going with this. I still have no idea. :D**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

"No," Steve looked at Katherine as they headed for the quinjet. "Absolutely not."

"Phil is going," Katherine pointed out as she followed them up to the helipad.

"He's the co-pilot," Steve told her. "He stays on the jet, and he's combat trained."

"And you think that all my years here don't have me prepared?" Katherine bit out. "I'll stay on the jet too, I swear." Steve stopped and gave her a hard look. "This is just as much my fight as it is yours, and you know it." Steve's nose wrinkled a little before he sighed and headed for the jet.

As Katherine stepped onto Tony put a couple of short metal bars in her hand. "Watch that little button there, it packs a surprise." He winked at her and walked over to sit next to Loki, the Iron Man suitcase sitting by his foot.

Tony uploaded the coordinates to the quinjets as it took off. It wasn't long after Tony had woken up that he and JARVIS had locked onto some kind of signal. He still couldn't explain what it was, but as Loki communicated with Thor, Heimdall had been able to confirm the location. It turned out to be a recently emptied-for-construction office building an hour away in the air.

Tony put a hand to his chest and knew they were getting closer. This probably wasn't going to be an enjoyable experience. Of course neither was what was coming next.

"Can someone explain to me why this team just left without informing me?" Fury's voice sounded out inside the jet.

"I didn't feel that it was something we needed permission for," Tony answered right away. "The jet was here, and we had a location, and it's our goddamned family," Tony hissed the last part.

"You need backup, Stark," Fury said, not backing down. "Unless you have information that you're withholding-"

"There's always going to be information that we'll withhold from you," Loki answered this one. Steve sighed and rubbed his face.

They heard Fury's frustrated growl and then sigh. "I want to know the minute you touch down, and where. I will send out a team to meet you-"

"Won't be necessary, we don't plan on staying there long," Tony cut him off.

"Things don't usually end up going according to plan, do they Stark?" No one could dispute that point. "Don't make me regret not tracking you the second I was alerted you to you taking off."

They all knew that he would regret it.

* * *

"Alright," Steve stood up as the quinjet landed. "Coulson, make sure Kat stays here. Clint, Natasha, give us a perimeter, Tony and Loki-"

"We'll find Bruce and the kids," Tony stated and Steve nodded.

"When Thor gets here he'll be with me, we'll keep the way out clear and watch your back." They moved at once, Clint and Natasha disappearing up and around the building. There was a crack of lightning and Thor stood by the doors of the building as the other three men approached. Loki nodded his head in greeting as they all walked inside.

Tony felt a tightness in his chest and set his expression. "Yeah, this is it," he muttered. As they moved further into the lobby Tony and Loki felt a familiar pulse and Tony growled, dropping his suit on the ground. He hit the activation lever and predictably nothing happened.

"We'll find the device creating the disruption," Steve offered after he noticed that Loki couldn't call on his magic. "Are you two still-"

"We're still gonna find them," Tony reassured. "Just find whatever is creating the blockage, and we'll be out of here faster than you could freeze, Capsicle." Tony smirked a little as he and Loki kept moving, Steve and Thor moving in the other direction.

"He's above," Tony pointed and they moved to the staircase.

"He more than likely already knows that we're here," Loki told him as they climbed. "I would know, if the roles were reversed."

Tony stopped and turned to look at Loki, seeing the anger and fire in his eyes. "Speaking of, you gotta make me a deal." Loki raised an eyebrow. "You can't go all scary villain if the kids are anywhere near. I don't want them seeing you like that. I know you want to kill him, trust I know, but you can't go psychotic." Loki seemed to bite the inside of cheek and nodded. That was the best answer Tony was going to get from him.

They reached the third floor and the lights flickered on. "Here's our stop," Tony mumbled. He felt a twinge in his chest, but he ignored it as they moved down the hall.

"Tony, Loki, we found Bruce," Steve's voice crackled through the comm and Tony swore that he saw Loki jump when he did. "Thor is going to get him to the jet, and I found the blocking device. I'll be on my way up to you soon."

"Sounds good Steve," Tony nodded a little. He and Loki felt the air change and could access their magic again. Tony was wondering if it was too late to go back and get the suit. "How is the bug guy?"

"Unharmed," Steve said. "He's more concerned about being separated from the kids, but is confident that they aren't hurt either."

"Can't say the same for that creature when we find him," Loki muttered.

"I'll be there soon," Steve repeated before the line went quiet again.

Loki had suddenly grabbed Tony's shoulder and motioned towards a room with his hand. Tony blinked a little but nodded and they moved. Loki pushed the door open with his powers and they heard a couple of little squeaks. Tony pushed himself to run into the room immediately and saw Zoe and Tonya huddled in the corner.

"Daddy!" Tony hit his knees as the girls threw themselves at him, wrapping their arms around his neck. Tony held onto them tightly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against theirs.

"How are my girls?" He whispered and felt Loki behind him. "You two love to give me a fright, don't you? Trying to give me more gray hairs than I need, I swear." He could feel them shaking slightly in his arms.

"Tony," Tony glanced up slightly when Loki called his name. He glanced at the door and saw that Steve had walked in. "We should let Steve take them to them to the jet." Tony nodded slightly.

"Alright, time to get back home," Tony stood up and kept the girls close to him. "Uncle Steve is going to take you back to Uncle Bruce, Aunt Kat, and Uncle Phil, alright? Your Dad and I are going to get Leo and we'll be back together sooner than you can sing our lullaby."

"He left Leo alone in a room," Zoe said quietly. "The room at the end of the hall, I saw it, when he didn't think we were looking."

Tony ran his hand through her hair. "You were both our brave little girls," Tony said quietly. "Now, let's get out of here, yes?" They both nodded and Steve walked forward to take their hands. They glanced back at Tony and Loki before leaving the room. Tony could feel the fury building within Loki.

"You can unleash-" Tony eyes widened and he pitched forward suddenly. Loki grabbed his shoulders, frowning. Tony tensed and let out a surprised shout of pain and grabbed at his chest around the reactor. "What the hell?"

"I'm very interested in that chest piece, Anthony Stark," the voice echoed around the room. Loki looked around as Tony tried to breathe through the sudden pain. He briefly looked down and felt those breathes catch in his throat.

"Shit, shit, shit," he started to chant as he pulled his shirt up. He saw black lines moving through the reactor itself, the light starting to dim. Tony looked up and saw that Loki's attention had been pulled past Tony. "Take him out," Tony told him.

Loki moved to the side and Tony put a hand against a wall to keep himself steady. Khaaz stood towards the back of the room, staring at the two men. Tony could feel the cheshire grin without looking, and gave Loki points for being able to face that without flinching. He had probably faced worse when in Asgard.

"Are you angry sorcerer?" Khaaz taunted. Loki threw a dagger suddenly but Khaaz merely turned to smoke and moved across the room as the dagger embedded itself in the wall. "I allowed you to take your children and friend back, did I not? Is this how you show your gratitude?"

Loki's hands started to glow and the room filled with several other illusions of himself, all moving towards Khaaz. "Gratitude?" One of the hissed out. "You expect me to show you anything other contempt?" A second Loki spoke. "You orchestrated this foolish attempt at chaos and destruction. You who played with a fire that you could not possibly hope to handle!" Four of the Loki's suddenly threw orbs of magic at Khaaz, who hesitated a second too long and took the brunt of the hit.

"Let me make another move," Khaaz growled and motioned towards Tony. One of the Loki's looked back as the blue light disappeared from Tony's chest. Tony took a couple breaths then shut his eyes tightly. The illusions watched Khaaz as the real Loki ran over to Tony as the reactor started to glow gold.

"I'm fine," Tony said breathlessly. "I got it, everything's good."

"Shall I wait for you in the next room?" Khaaz smirked and disappeared as two of the illusions threw a dagger at him.

"Go," Tony looked at Loki. "I'll be right behind you. Get Leo." Loki looked at him for a second before moving quickly, running out the door and down the hall. Tony took a breath then pushed himself up to follow, briefly jealous of Loki's natural speed, and long legs.

"Leo!" Loki ran in the room and dropped in front of the unmoving boy. He cupped Leo's cheeks and looked into his eyes, narrowing them slightly as his hands started to glow. Loki's eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled back and thrown across the room. Tony ran in and almost fell over Loki as he tumbled on the ground. Khaaz looked at the two men as Loki pushed himself up quickly, standing between them and their son.

"What did you do to him?" Tony growled as the gold in his reactor got brighter.

"I gave him what he asked for," Khaaz said simply. "He asked me to spare your lives, and I gave him a little something in return." He glanced back at the boy briefly. "Don't worry, he's not dead, nor shall he die anytime soon." He shook his head with a smirk. "No, not when I can torture you with it. I have merely, suppressed his soul. He can hear and see everything that happens around him, though."

Tony ran at Khaaz but he raised a hand and Tony's legs locked and he fell to his side. "Your magic cannot stop what I have inside of you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're not inside of him," Tony grunted out and Loki released a spell that surrounded Khaaz. Black smoke swept up trying to consume the spell as it broke into tendrils wrapping around the creature.

Loki picked up Tony as Khaaz fought with the spell, unable to move. Tony stumbled a little but kept his balance as Loki wrapped his arms around Leo, picking him up. "Let's get the hell out of dodge," Tony said turning around.

"You'll ask me Anthony Stark," Khaaz hissed out and Tony stopped by the door. "You'll ask me to save his life, because that's what you mortals always do." Tony sneered and left the room with Loki.

"We've got Leo," Tony pressed a finger to the piece in his ear.

"Zoe and Tonya are on the jet with Coulson," Natasha answered.

"Anyone have eyes on Bruce?" Clint asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"Thor and I sent him back up to the lobby before we got separated," Steve stepped in. "He should be up there with Kat."

"Let's meet up there, and fast," Tony answered. They hurried down the stairs and turned the corner running into Clint and Natasha. "That's two," Tony mumbled. When the walked out into the lobby they saw the backs of Steve and Thor, and what they were looking at. There was a small army in between them and the door.

"Well, you guys really pulled out all the stops," Clint muttered as they walked over to the two men. He stared at several copies of himself before noting that there were copies of everyone, including the three Little Starks'.

"Something is wrong," Loki said under his breath as his eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Bruce?" Natasha looked around. "And Kat?"

"There are no copies of Katherine," Loki said, but only Tony heard him. Suddenly one of the Tony Loki was thrown into the crowd from the side. They all looked over to see Bruce and Katherine, each holding onto a long pole.

"Were you guys waiting for a formal invitation to get out of here?" Bruce looked at them.

"They won't attack," Tony said and frowned a little when the others looked at him. "They haven't been ordered to."

"How do you know this?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, her hands still poises at her weapons.

"How..." He put a hand to his head then shook it a little, taking a couple steps away from them. He put up a hand to stop them from moving and he backed into a wall. Putting his hand to his chest, Tony shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep a shout in. His back suddenly arched and his eyes flew open, but they weren't his usual honey brown anymore.

"He knows because I know," bright orange eyes stared back at them. "I am the one that gives the order to attack," Tony sneered when he looked at Loki with Khaaz's eyes. "This spell won't hold me forever, but you'll come find me soon anyway, when your brat of a child doesn't wake up."

Clint raised his bow towards Tony he laughed and looked at him. "I wouldn't be so quick aim Clint Barton, I am only a guest in his mind. If you were to shoot Anthony Stark trying to be rid of me you would deeply regret the pain you've caused your friend." Tony walked closer to Loki, whose grip had tightened around Leo. "Release me sorcerer," Tony purred circling Loki. "Release me and I'll release his soul. I can free him from his mind."

"I'll free him myself," Loki growled dangerously low. Khaaz was playing a dangerous game, and they all knew it.

"Do you all wonder," Tony turned away from Loki then, "who is missing from my army?" He walked towards the shifters. "Every single one of you is here, even the children. Except one person." He turned to face Bruce and Katherine, before turning to the others. "Your mage has figured it out, and I'm sure he has a vague inkling as to why."

"Kat hasn't fought with us," Steve spoke up first.

"That does not mean that I haven't had many chances to get a taste of her genes." Tony pushed through the shifters, they turned in their spots to watch him as he walked by, obviously sensing their master. "The two more prominent times being being the rehearsal wedding, and the wedding itself." Tony had started to circle Bruce and Katherine. "So sorry to hear about, hmm, Liv Innogen, correct? Anthony Stark harbors a deep sadness that I can feel."

Bruce glanced at Katherine, but wouldn't let himself react. He pulled Kat closer to him as she seemed to stiffen. Tony reached out a hand wrapped it around the back of her neck suddenly. "I can not make a copy of her even now. It took me a while to figure out why." He pulled back as Bruce moved towards him.

"Khaaz!" Loki yelled, green eyes glowing as he glared at the man inside of Tony. "You leave it be!"

"I do not have to listen to you," Tony laughed, and it did not suit him at all. They all secretly hoped that Tony would never become evil. "You can not hurt with me without hurting your lover, so I think that I have the upper hand in this!"

He turned back towards the couple and moved quickly to stand behind Katherine, running his hands down her side. "One can not copy the genes if they have been compromised by death." Katherine whirled around but Bruce had put the end of his pole on Tony's chest and pushed him back. "Her soul wanders freely inside of her body, no anchor to hold it down, no fate to keep her to her path!" He started to laugh louder.

"What trickery do you speak?" Thor demanded, hand tightening around the handle of his hammer.

"I suppose not all you mortals know of the inner workings of a death." Tony seemed to roll his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face. It looked wrong on Tony. "Your souls are anchored in your bodies, tied to your fate. You have a short time when you a killed to hold on to your soul, before it leaves, and your body merely becomes a husk." Tony turned orange eyes to Katherine. "She has no path, no fate, her soul has no anchor, she passed her allotted time, only to have thwarted death inside it's home. Isn't that right sorcerer!"

Tony pushed the pole away and started to talk away from the couple, the shifters still watching him. "Even Anthony Stark has felt death, has felt his soul fighting to break free of its anchor, only to return. But he has not died, not for so long as Katherine Innogen has." He turned suddenly to lock eyes with her. "And I will find a way to stop the rattling of your soul in your body. There is no plan for you, you I can have fun with."

Clint's arrow suddenly loosed from it's bow and caught Tony in his shoulder. He yelled out and fell back to the ground. They all turned to look at Clint, whose eyes were wide, then they saw Loki's glare and his glowing hand. He started to walk towards the shifters and his hands glowed brighter, turning slightly blue as an icy breeze swept through the lobby. The shifters immediately dropped their facades and faded to shadows leaving the room.

"Someone will have to carry Tony back to the jet," Loki said and Steve jogged forward to pick up the unconscious inventor, arrow still in his shoulder. "Doctors, if you would look after him in the jet, we need to leave now."

"I thought he wasn't going to get murderous again," Clint muttered to Natasha.

"Tony promised us that, not Loki," Natasha pointed out.

* * *

"You will do no such thing." Tony was aware that the first things he heard upon waking up were two people talking. No, two people were shouting at each other.

"You want us to take the risk again?" That voice sounded familiar. In an annoying way.

"We were able to handle the situation," was the low and dangerous reply. That had to be Loki.

"You call that handling it?" Now he knew who that was. "No on has been able to handle it from day one, and now it's only gotten worse!" Fury was living up to the definition of his name. "One of you has been compromised, and unlike the last time you did that-" low blow "- there's no way to know if it was permanent or not."

Tony opened one of his eyes then quickly shut it again, reaching up his hand to block the light. Only his hand didn't come up. He couldn't move his arm. His eyes shot open as he tried his other arm. Nothing. Tony looked down and saw that his wrists had been restrained to the bed he was in. Looking up he saw Fury's back, blocking Loki from getting to him.

"Um, hi?" Both men turned to look at him. "Can I have the use of my arms back?" His mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper.

"I'm afraid not, Stark," Fury told him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "We're keeping you under observation-"

"It's not observation if you put him a cell," Loki growled.

"Wait, what?" Tony frowned. "You're going to lock me up? Oh hell no," Tony shook his head and tried to pull his hands free from the restraints.

"Stark, you've been compromised in a pretty big way by the enemy," Fury growled out as the door to the room opened and about a dozen SHIELD Agents walked in. "We have to detain you-"

"Bullshit," Tony growled, three agents on either side of him. "If I could just spend a few hours in my lab, I could figure out-"

"Absolutely not," Fury shook his head. "We can't take the chance to let you get your hands on any weapons in there."

"So you're just going to- Hey! Get your hands off me!" Tony tried to pull away when the restraints were released and his arms were grabbed, lifting him up. His arms were pulled behind his back and he felt the weight of col shackled settle around his wrists now. His eyes had widened a little when he realized he wasn't getting out of this.

Tony's eyes flew to Loki's, who was being restrained by the other six agents. "Leo, what about Leo?" Tony asked quickly. "Zoe and Tonya? Are they alright?"

"The others are just fine Stark," Fury answered.

"That's a lie," Tony hissed at the men. He had never been Fury's fan, but now he actually hated the man. "You wouldn't be saying if you had seen what we had. I swear if my son-" He was stopped when a metal gag, much akin to the one Loki had worn over a decade ago, was placed over his mouth.

"This is a pre-caution, Stark. Things have gone to hell in a hand basket, and we need to get control of it." Fury told the man as he was lifted from the bed and pulled through the room. Tony's wild eyes caught Loki's before he was pulled out into the hall.

"You'll be allow to see him soon," Fury said to the god as he followed closely behind the group. The other agents had let go of Loki and followed their Director as Thor walked into the room.

Loki's hand clenched into fists as he growled loudly. "They think they can just come in and do as they please!" Loki huffed, pacing the room. "They don't understand, they don't know what happened! They are not helping him, they are only hurting him, they are playing into the hands of their enemies!" Thor stepped over and grabbed Loki's wrist, slipping a metal band around his wrist that shrunk and started to glow with runes. Loki looked at Thor then he took a breath and nearly fell.

Thor caught his arms as Loki blinked once. "Father thought I might need another calming spell, just in case," Thor explained quietly.

"I can't be calm," Loki answered quietly. "Can you not see what they have done? I fear that I can not bring Leo back on my own."

"You have not even tried yet," Thor put a hand on Loki's back and started to lead him from the room. "One of us shall inform you when you can see Tony, but for now you must try and help your son, he needs it."

Loki nodded once as they got on the elevator. he held up his wrist to Thor. "I will not be able to work at my full capacity with this tampering with my emotions."

"Do you promise not to storm down to the Man of Fury?" Loki nodded once and Thor pulled the band off. "I shall be keeping this on me, I have no doubts that I shall be using it again soon." Loki snorted a little.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Loki silently walked into the room where Clint and Natasha were sitting with Leo. The younger boy was lying on lounger in the common room as Clint kept a vigilant eye on him. They two assassin's glanced up when Loki walked in and quietly stood.

"He hasn't moved," Natasha told him quietly. "Nothing's change though." Loki nodded once as he moved to the couch, sitting down and moving Leo until his head rested in his lap. The couple took their leave of the room.

Loki ran his hand through Leo's black hair gently and watched him. "You're hair is starting to get unruly. I shall have to find a leather strap for you to bind it with soon. Your grandparents will not stand for another Prince to have hair such as mine, unkempt." His hands started to glow slightly and he rubbed two fingers from each hand over Leo's temples. "I do hope that you can hear me," Loki said quietly as he closed his eyes. "I am going to help you, I find you and bring you back."

* * *

Several hours later, Loki walked into the holding room silently. He could see Tony's head hanging down as he sat on the bench and Fury was frowning as he watched the man. Tony's head lifted up as Loki walked further into the room, the mouth piece blocking any expression. When he looked up the two men were met with smirking orange eyes.

"He's mocking you," Loki told Fury tightly. "Take the gag off of him."

"Absolutely not," Fury shook his head. "If we-"

"He has no power through his words," Loki snapped. "He is not me. He is still in the body of Tony, and-" Loki's eyes suddenly snapped to Tony's chest. Tony looked at the god then down to his chest and they could see the mirth dancing in his eyes as the gold light had started to dim. "Let me in." Loki demanded.

Fury frowned and looked between the two of them. "Let me in there now! He's going to die if you don't!" Fury walked over to the door and put in a code, pressing his thumb to the pad. The door started to open slowly and Loki hurried in. He pushed Tony's back up against the glass of the cell with one hand and pressed his hand to the arc reactor with the other. The dim gold light turned into a vibrant green one.

As he turned around he ripped the mouth piece off and left the cell, Fury closing the door again. "Yes, I had almost forgotten that I had disabled Anthony Stark's source of life. Very quick thinking sorcerer." Tony smirked and he stayed in his seat on the bench.

"What do you want with Stark?" Both Loki and Tony rolled their eyes.

"It is not what I Want with him, it is what you do not do with him," Tony replied, sounding almost offended at the question. "I play with the Fates, and his path seemed the most interesting, so I asked for permission to change that path." He seemed to shrug a little. "I will release him," the unspoken if standing.

Tony leaned forward and locked eyes with Loki. "Release me, mage. Release me and I will release him from my hold." Loki stiffened a little. "I might even withdraw my gifts from his body, allow his gaudy chest piece to revive the power it once held." Loki stared at him, not speaking. "Tell me, how is young Leo Stark?" He grinned at the way Loki tensed. "Have you been able to bring him back yet? Have you seen the inner turmoil that haunts him? No, I would assume not."

Loki pounded one fist on the glass. "You will rue the day you played a game with the Fates," Loki hissed. "I also played with them once." Tony stared to laugh loudly and it echoed through the room. Loki took a step back.

"Oh, yes, how I know of that!" He level his gaze on Loki. "How many years ago was that? I know the day intimately. That was the day I was created." Loki hid his emotions carefully. "You are the reason for my existence mage!"

"And that is why you dare not name me," Loki shot back and the smile dropped from Tony's face. "If you were to name your creator, then you would have to fall under my power and control. I vow you this, Khaaz, I will bring my son back, I will release Tony from you, and I will get you to name me."

"I look forward to it." Tony bit out.

* * *

"Well, this is new." Leo jumped when he heard the voice approached from behind. He frowned when he saw Tony walking over. "This is the place you find the most calming?" Tony sat down next to the boy. He looked out over the water that surrounded the Malibu mansion. "Not that I can blame you, I like this place, too."

"Dad can't even find me here," Leo mumbled. "How can you? Or are you just to make this worse?"

Tony wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders and pulled him close. "No, I'm the real deal, but I understand being on edge." He dropped a kiss on Leo's head quickly. "I'm currently being displaced by Khaaz as he taunts Fury and your Father. I thought I'd follow his line of magic and come talk to you."

Leo pulled his knees up and pressed himself against Tony. "He said you wouldn't make it in time, you wouldn't be able to save us." Leo said quietly. Tony frowned a little but let his son talk. "He would have used you, turned you against Dad, he was hurting Uncle Bruce, and he said I could stop it."

"Yeah, that's the funny thing about bad guys, they can stop the destruction that they would have done." Tony sighed a little. "Greater men have fallen for less."

"I bet you and Dad haven't," Leo muttered.

"Oh no, especially us," Tony shook his head. "When your Dad was still evil I once went to try and stop him because he was using the Tower, My Tower." Tony put a hand on his chest. "It had my name on it! And he was destroying it! I'll admit, I was fighting for my Tower a little bit." Leo raised an eyebrow. "I am an extremely selfish man, Leo."

"You used to be," Leo corrected. "No you're just egotistical."

"You're too smart for your own good," Tony retaliated. "I'm not entirely sure that I should be allowing you to talk to me like that, I am your dad." Tony sighed a little. "Not the point I was trying to make, though. If I was told that anything were to happen to you, your sisters, your father, and I couldn't do anything, I'd give up in a second." Leo glanced up at him. "I would, I'm sure I almost have, and I'm sure I almost will in the future."

"But your mind works faster than possible," Leo argued. "You could have thought of at least a dozen ways to get out of something before you'd give up."

"You'd be surprised," Tony whispered. "Ah, but here I am getting all sappy." Tony stretched his arms a little. "I feel as though I am to be forcibly ejected soon. So don't stay too sad," Tony rubbed Leo's shoulder a little. "You'll be out of here sooner than you think." Tony seemed to blur a little.

"You promise?" Leo asked, eyes big.

"Have I ever let you down kiddo?" Tony smiled at him before disappearing.

* * *

Once again when Tony came too, he heard talking again. This time though, he was already bound and locked up, so he didn't have to worry about that surprise again."-not know!"

"It wasn't something I endeavored to do," Loki growled out. Tony opened his eyes, blinking quickly, before looking up. "You do not understand magic and energies, you are unaware of the backlash of spells and what they could create. Do not speak of-"

"I understand the situation that has presented myself, and I don't need to know a damn thing about magic to know that!" Fury interrupted the god.

"Ladies," Tony said and they both looked over to him sharply. "There's no need to argue, I'm awake now." He moved his arms a little, trying to stretch the kinks out, but it was no use. "I don't know what has got your panties in a bunch now, but I'd like to make a request."

"I'm only too tempted to not listen," Fury drawled out.

"I know that you don't exactly trust me, that much is evidenced by this lovely room you put me in," Tony started, looking at Fury. "But, as we can see, I can cause no harm no matter who is possessing my body." He tried not to shiver at the thought that there were moments when he was unaware of what was happening. When Thanos had taken control of him, (twice), he was at least aware of what was happening, he could see what he was being forced to do. While it didn't feel pleasant, he wasn't losing any time, he wasn't losing pieces of his memories. This time, he had no idea what Khaaz was making him do.

"Really, I'm just like a little puppy, waiting for his big teeth to come in." Fury just looked at him. "My point is, let me out, let me get to my lab. Have all the guards you want watch me, have the rest of the team watch me if it'll make you feel better, just let me get this bastard the hell out of me!" Tony sent his own glare at Fury. "After everything's that's gone down in the past few days, you can't afford to keep me out of commission." Tony narrowed his eyes slightly. "You can't keep me from my kids."

"I feel I must inform you that I have refrained from merely going in there myself to free him," Loki spoke up now. "Our children are sleeping, but once they wake up I will not keep their father from them, they have been through enough already." They all knew that Loki would destroy worlds again for his children, protective not being a strong enough word.

"I want you with him at all times," Fury pointed at Loki, knowing it was a losing battle. "If not you then I want two Avengers with him. I want him restrained the second it seems he isn't himself." Fury rubbed a hand across his face and sighed slightly. "I'm retaining the right to say I told you so," Fury growled as he opened the cell door then left the room.

Tony rolled his eyes as Loki walked in and released the shackles around his wrists with his magic. "I was able to see Leo," Loki's eyes snapped to Tony's as he spoke, rubbing his wrists. "I used the connection with Khaaz's spell while he was walking to you guys. He's waiting, somewhat patiently."

"He certainly has more patience than you do, then," Loki commented as he looked Tony up and down briefly. "Are you sure you're well enough-"

"I gotta do this," Tony stood and looked at Loki. "I got a few ideas, and honestly, yo're the only one I trust to be down there with me an not stop me."

"You trust me to not stop you from doing something stupid?" Loki raised an eyebrow as they walked from the cell, towards Tony's workshop. "Are you sure that I am the right now to be with you? I could go up and-"

"If you'd rather try explaining to Bruce, and everyone else for that matter, why Katherine is supposedly a dead woman walking, be my guest." Loki stiffed a little and Tony smirked. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Although I highly doubt that you will be able to avoid it for long."

"I intend to avoid it as much as possible." Loki muttered as they walked down the stairs. "We are in possession of our own family troubles to tend to, I do not need to worry about more at the moment." Tony shot a look back at him. "You know what I mean." Tony sighed a little.

"Yeah, yeah, how about we-" Tony stopped when he opened the door to his workshop and actually looked inside. "How about we worry about why my AI is suddenly not telling me anything." They walked in and saw Bruce sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for them.

"I told JARVIS not to say anything," Bruce said quietly, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned back in the chair. "I see they let you out."

"Not without making it clear that that I'd end up in my nice little glass prison if something went wrong," Tony commented. He could feel Loki behind him and knew that this was going to be a long experiment session. "How's our Brucey feeling?"

"Well, I'm in touch with my green self again," Bruce commented. "Things are slowly feeling a little more normal. Never thought I'd be upset to not know where the Other Guys is." Tony just smirked as he moved to his computer screens on his desk. "I was wondering if you two could help fill in some blanks, though."

He could have asked Katherine and Tony winced a little on the inside. Just one more reason to get rid of Khaaz. "We can try," Loki replied quietly. Bruce nodded a little and Tony glanced over. This was going to get awkward, real quick.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Tony was barely listening to the quiet conversation that Loki and Bruce were having. He was too engrossed in some of the scans that JARVIS had taken, working on a theory that he had. Perhaps having Bruce down here could work to his advantage.

Bruce was rubbing his face with his hands as he asked his questions of Loki. "So, does that mean that Coulson is the same way?" Bruce looked up at Loki who merely nodded.

"It isn't something that usually matters," Loki offered. "Very few realms actually know about what happens when one escapes death, and Midgard is in the stage of denying that it all exists." Loki was going to make Tony pay when this was all over. This had quickly become one of the most awkward conversations he had ever had.

Tony watched how the black lines were almost all centralized in his arc reactor. Maybe if he could bring all the substance inside of him into his reactor he'd be able to do something potentially insane. Tony took a breath and closed his eyes and focused on his reactor that had Loki's powers running through it. He'd have less than a minute to get this done so he had to work fast once he knew it would work.

All he had to do was trick his body into forgetting that there was a piece of metal power his heart, making it think that the reactor was actually his heart. He held in small gasp when he felt something moving inside his chest. It was obviously working. After several minute he opened his eyes, glanced over at the two talking men, and back up to the real-time scans in front of him.

He watched and waited, put his hand over his reactor, and took a quick breath. "Sir, I wouldn't recommend-" Tony ignored the AI as he quickly gave a twist and pull the reactor out. Loki stiffened and his back straightened and he whipped around.

"Tony!" Both he and Bruce moved instantly as Tony started to slump over his desk.

"Top drawer, quickly," Tony pointed at the desk that Bruce was passing. The hand holding onto the no longer glowing reactor was shaking slightly and Loki pulled him back to sit straight in the chair. Bruce opened the drawer as Tony was trying to fight off Loki's hands trying to push the reactor back in.

"This was your big idea? To try and kill yourself?" Loki growled out at the man. "What is going through your dense head!"

Bruce blinked and pulled out one of the three arc reactor prototypes in the drawer before hurrying back over.

"That I'm a genius, now put those long slender fingers to work," Tony took the reactor from Bruce and put it in Loki's hand. He grinned up at Loki who blinked then pulled on the dead reactor in his hand, yanking the connection free. He gasped and jerked as he went in cardiac arrest. Loki and Bruce's eyes widened and Loki moved instantly. He made a face as his hand encountered the discharge from the reactor but deftly moved to make the connection.

Tony grabbed Loki's free hand as he felt a jolt at the connection. "JARVIS," Tony spoke up, leaning on Loki's arm. "Run some tests on the new reactor." He grinned when the familiar blue glow started up and Loki clicked it into place in his chest.

"I knew you would do some stupid stuff, but I never imagined that you were this stupid," Bruce told the inventor, who merely grinned. He knew Loki was going to kill him.

"What can I say? I had an idea and I needed-" Loki pulled him back and he ducked a little when the contaminated reactor suddenly sparked and caught on fire. Black flames danced around it and the black oil substance started to drip from it. Until a glass dome was placed over it. The three men looked over to see DUM-E's arm connected to the top of it.

"You, friend, get to stay here a little longer," Tony grinned at his robot as it beeped in delight.

"The prototype seems to be running at full power," JARVIS told them. "I also can no longer detect any foreign substances inside of your, sir."

"Well, that's a relief," Tony sighed out and looked at the two men, one of whom seemed to be ready to wrap his arm around Tony's neck. And stop his breathing.

"I also detect that two female Starks are about to awaken." JARVIS had probably just saved his creator.

"You should get up there before they do wake up," Bruce offered he got up from his chair stretching. "I'm gonna move from one awkward conversation to another." He shot a small smile at the two men as they left the workshop quickly.

* * *

Tony ran his right hand through Zoe's hair and ran his left hand through Tonya's hair as they chattered away. He wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, just that they were there, he could hold them, and they were talking to him.

"Daddy?" Tony blinked and looked down at Tonya. "You're not listening are you?"

"Of course I am." The girls had twins looks at him. "Okay, so no I'm not. I'm just happy that you're here. Does that make up for it?"

"I guess," Zoe wiggled a little. "Except that you didn't hear our question."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Can we go see Leo with Dad?" Tonya asked and Tony blinked a little. he looked around and noticed that Loki was indeed gone. He hadn't even noticed the god leave the room, and knew that he had to be with Leo.

"Of course," Tony nodded. The girls moved from his arms and slipped off the bed and waited for Tony to follow suit before taking one of his hands. "I suppose I should ask you two whether or not you have an opinion about school that starts next month."

"You're not going to ship us off to boarding school are you?" Tonya looked up, her eyes a little big. "We don't like the all girls school that we go to now."

"They pick on us because we're smaller than them," Zoe told him. Tony was unaware that girls could get catty and hurtful at such a young age.

"One girl said that her parents said that we were only going into the first grade because you paid the school." Tonya said quietly but Tony heard it. "That's not true is it?"

"No," Tony quickly shook his head. "I almost paid them to keep you back so you could make more friends." Loki and Tony had considered keeping them back, just because they were so young. Tony knew what it was like to be learning faster than your classmates and he didn't want any of his kids to go through that.

"I told them it was just because we were smarter than them," Zoe looked up at her Daddy. "I said that we may be smaller than them, but that was because we spent more time learning, instead of bullying others." Tony tried not to grin. He failed.

"We're thinking about sending you and Leo to a public school this year," Tony told them and he felt the twins squeeze his hands. "It's not for sure yet, but you'll have to decide if you want to stay in New York, or go to Malibu. But," he said before they could start talking again, "it's something we'll discuss later with your Dad, alright?" They nodded and he lifted his arms to twirl them in circles, lifting them from the floor a little. "Good."

They walked into the common room and Tony could just see the Loki lying on the lounger with Leo against his side. He would have thought that Loki was sleeping if it wasn't for his glowing hands, two fingers pressed to Leo's head.

"Do you two want to try and help your brother wake up?" Tony asked the girls quietly as they walked over. They nodded eagerly and tony picked them up and placed them on the lounger above Loki and Leo's heads. "I thought you would, you two are very good sisters. He's a lucky brother." Tony sat between them and Tonya crawled into his lap. "Has your dad taught you anything about magic yet?"

"Not yet," Zoe shook her head. "But Grandmother has told us that we have it." Tony nodded and tapped into his own core.

"I want you two take one of my hands, then reach over and take one of Leo's hands, alright?" The nodded and they all shifted so Zoe and Tonya could reach over Loki to take one of Leo's hands. "I'm really not the best at magic, I leave your Dad to take that, but we're gonna try our hardest. I need you two to concentrate on Leo, it helps if you close your eyes."

"We've felt Leo's magic before," Tonya told him and Tony glanced over at her. "Is that we need to try and find?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, once again wondering when magic and little girls became a normal thing for him. He smirked a little when the girls shut their eyes tightly, scrunching up their little features. He took a breath and closed his own eyes and pulled on his magic. He saw his own core, golden and bright and saw two little orbs of light, one blue, the other red. Zoe and Tonya.

He watched as they light spread and he saw two more lights seemingly far away, a bright emerald green and a smaller, dimmer teal. The blue and red lights moved towards the teal one and his own golden light moved to the green light.

"What are you doing here?" Tony opened his eyes and saw Loki standing next to him. He blinked and looked around, seeing a smoky teal barrier in front of them.

"Thought you could use a little help," he said as he looked around. "Is this what we're trying to get past?"

Loki nodded and looked at the barrier. "Did the girls go back to sleep? I'm not sure how long we'll be here, and-"

"The girls came with me," Tony interrupted and Loki looked back at him. "They aren't here?"

"You brought them here?" Loki's voice was a little tight, and Tony thought he detected some worry. "This is akin to DreamWeaving, and I only taught Leo that because his magic is a little more advanced. Tony, it is dangerous to go into someones mind if you don't know what you're doing."

"The girls seemed to know what to do," Tony mumbled. "They said they know what Leo's magic feels like, so I kind of thought that would help guide them." He wasn't going to let the worry turn into fear.

Loki blinked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I have yet to teach them anything about magic, they are sure they know what it feels like?"

"Zoe told me that Frigga is apparently telling them about it, if not teaching them under our noses." Tony informed his partner as he walked closer to the barrier. "Does this just go straight out? Or does it wrap around? Could they be on the other side?"

"I'm wondering if they haven't somehow managed to do what i could not, and make it inside," Loki told him.

* * *

Leo threw a rock into the water and watched it sail out, splashing gently, covered by the waves.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Leo turned quickly at the little voice. Zoe and Tonya stood, hands on their hips, staring at him. "Don't you know that Dad and Daddy are looking for you?"

"How did you two get here?" Leo turned around and took a few steps towards them. They ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"We just followed you," Zoe said simply. She took one of his hands as Tonya took the other one. "Come on, we should go find them, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"They can't be far," Tonya deduced. "We came with Daddy, but he wasn't here when we got here, so we came to find you." Leo walked with them, holding onto their hands, letting a little smile cross his face. "You're not allowed to go anywhere like this again."

"Yeah, you have to take us with you," Zoe told him sternly. "Daddy told us that you were lucky to have to have us as sisters."

"He's right," Leo smiled and started to swing their arms around.

"I think we might just be a little lucky to have you as a brother," Tonya said. The sisters looked at each other then stuck their tongues out and started to giggle. "Nah!"

"I take that personally," Leo pouted a little but his sisters continued to giggle. He pulled on their arms causing them to wobble around.

"Leo!" They squealed together.

"Leo!" They looked up with two male voices called his name. Zoe and Tonya quickly pulled their older brother over to their parents.

"We found him!" The girls grinned up at their parents. Tony laughed as Loki pulled all three kids into him tightly.

"So you did, so you did," Tony grinned and wrapped them in a hug from the other side. "How about we work on keeping together as a family from now on?"

"Can we have ice cream night?" Zoe asked, muffled between Loki and Leo's arms.

"And movie night!" Tonya peeped from Tony's arm.

"We'll make sundaes," Tony told them.

"Can we invite Uncle Bruce and Aunt Kat?" Zoe asked. "I think they need ice cream, too. Ice cream makes people feel better."

"We'll ask them," Loki said quietly. "I'm sure that they would like it if you asked them to join us."

"Let's go home," Leo sighed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's the end! And I know it seemed a little rushed and some parts might have been skipped, but I might be revisiting those parts int he enxt story *coughhintcough* :D**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Tony pulled out two jars cherries from the fridge as Loki grabbed some bowls fromt he cupboard. Leo sitting on the couch while Katherine fussed over him, using her excuse as a Doctor to do so, while Bruce was picking out a movie with Zoe and Tonya.

"What are we going to do about Khaaz?" Tony asked opening another cupboard to search for some sprinkles.

"I was under the impression that now that we have broken his spell on Leo, and we have forcibly ejected him from your body that it was taken care of," Loki said casually, stealing a cherry from the jar he had just opened.

"We kind of just left him in an empty building, you don't think that we shold do something?" Tony raised an eyebrow before pulling himself into the cupboard, reaching for the back.

"My spell will hold for quite a while," Loki assured him, pulling out the cherry stem from his mouth, three knots in it. He grinned a little, saving it for Tony. "Hela has informed me though that she will send some of her wraiths to pick him up, keep him in Helheim."

"How long were you going to wait to tell me all of this?" Tony muttered inside the cupboard. "Ah ha!" He slipped out, two containers of sprinkles in his hand. "And how long are you going to wait to tell Fury? I'm sure- Did you just tie those three stems together?" He looked at the string of cherry stems in Loki's hand. Loki grinned, showing some teeth, and Tony swallowed a little. "How dare you tempt me before the movie has even started?"

"I think that we need to start getting back into a somewhat normal routine again," Loki told him, dropping the stems in the trash can.

"I have a few ideas," Tony swept past Loki, his hand lingering a little on Loki's lower hip. Loki growled slightly before Tony called the others for ice cream.

* * *

"I don't know why we didn't do this in the first place," Tony said as he looked out over the railing to the water. "Italy always was a great place for new beginnings." Tony laughed when Loki hit his side.

Tony had rented out half of a restaurant, taking all the seats that overlooked the water. He had paid off some officials, and gondoliers to put up lights along the waterways as well. Soft music played from the restaurants personal musicians as Bruce and Katherine slowly turned on the space meant to be a dance floor. She wore the white dress with purple crystals that Loki had made for her over a year ago.

Almost thirteen months later the couple had decided that they were finally ready to try the marriage thing again, and this time without SHIELD, or any other higher ups, having a say in it. Tony had instantly offered his help.

Clint was trying to pull Natasha up from her chair to the dance floor and Steve and Thor sat at a table as Leo tried to demonstrate his latest trick, this time involving several decks of cards. Zoe and Tonya were under Tony and Loki's table, giggling as they played with the flowers that had been sitting on the tables.

"You are a very deluded mortal," Loki leaned back, his leg crossed over his knee, foot rocking back and forth as one of the girls tried to tie flowers into his shoe.

"I'm your very deluded demi-god," Tony corrected and grinned. "Come on, let's have a dance, we don't dance enough."

"We don't dance," Loki told him. "I don't dance." Loki took a sip of his wine glass and glanced over at the happy couple.

"Not even if I asked nicely?" Tony whispered, his lips dotting kissed along the back of his neck. Loki shivered a little and leaned back slightly. Tony's fingers slid over his wrist, entangling with Loki's fingers.

"Maybe a dance could be negotiated," Loki responded, lifting his hand up, holding onto Tony's fingers. "The price may be high, are you willing to accept?"

Tony grinned and brought Loki's knuckled up and he brushed his lips against his hand. "When aren't I?" Loki smirked and set his glass down, letting Tony pull his up from his chair. "I lead?"

"Not on your life." Loki pulled Tony back and wrapped an arm around his waist.


End file.
